


Death Chess

by Nicole_Moon



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Moon/pseuds/Nicole_Moon
Summary: A veces la vida da muchas vueltas, a veces es injusta y otras incluso cruel. Te marca un objetivo, uno en el que implicas cuerpo y alma, y luego te desmorona ese precioso castillo con solo un toque de dedos. Para Light Yagami ese sutil toque de dedos que le hizo estremecer cada una de sus metas fueron dos profundos ojos negros como agujeros en el tiempo, impenetrables; mas con una ternura oculta e íntima.“Siempre creí en la bondad de las personas, y en la maldad. Creí en los números, la aritmética, el hilo del razonamiento deductivo que te lleva a una inequívoca respuesta y, en la lógica, básicamente. Y en las emociones, como bien has podido comprobar tú mismo, también siento cosas de vez en cuando: afecto, cariño, impotencia... Sin embargo, nunca imaginé que más allá del bien y del mal, más allá de la lógica aplastante y de las emociones intrínsecas del ser humano, hallaría algo como esto. Algo capaz de mandar todo a tomar por saco, la moral, la lógica, la realidad e incluso cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento afectuoso. Pero esto fue un juego desde el principio, ¿verdad, Kira? Nuestra propia partida de ajedrez”.Por primera vez en toda su existencia, Light ansiaba matar a alguien a besos. Literalmente.





	1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 

Las paredes desgastadas parecían encogerse a su alrededor, intentando atraparle, someterle, marcar una victoria en las anotaciones del juego. 

Pero no era así. 

Una sonrisa pugnaba por salir a flote, pero quedó ahogada por la entereza y el aplomo de los que hacía gala el muchacho. Un poco más… Tenía que aguantar un poco más, permanecer estoico. Se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, hombros bajos, el flequillo castaño cayendo como una cortina de agua sobre su frente. Era él y el silencio. Y cámaras y micrófonos.

—Light. —El aludido ni se inmutó ante la voz proyectada a través de los altavoces—, Solo ha pasado una semana pero se te ve bastante desgastado… ¿te encuentras bien?

¿Que si se encontraba bien? Ese L se creía que lo tenía todo de su parte, qué iluso. Se encontraría perfectamente si había llegado hasta allí, en cuanto lograra su anhelado propósito de enviarle a un profundo e indeleble letargo. L moriría en sus manos y nadie podría impedirlo, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Tras lo que parecieron unos eternos segundos y con el fulgor de la determinación refulgiendo en su mirada, sin prisas alzó la cabeza. Ojos serenos como el hielo ocultando un fuego violento y caótico se clavaron en los barrotes de la celda. El momento había llegado.

—Sí, no es una situación en la que pueda mostrar demasiada entereza —Hizo una pausa y rió para sus adentros—, pero este orgullo inútil… ¡lo abandono!

Fue como un chispazo. Apenas vio como Ryuk se levantaba mientras hacía tronar sus articulaciones, o como una sonrisa siniestra de vibración rojiza distorsionaba sus ya de por sí horrendas facciones, tan solo se limitó a escuchar su “hasta luego” guasón. 

« _ Sí, porque eso es lo que es, Ryuk, un hasta luego. _ »

Pronto todas las piezas encajarían en su sitio de nuevo. « _ Muy pronto… _ »

Light abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, parpadeó confuso y atónito y volteó de un lado a otro tratando de hacer desaparecer lo que veía. ¿Una celda? ¿dónde estaba? Sacudió la cabeza percibiendo la incipiente inquietud callejeando por sus entrañas. « _¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo yo aquí?_ ». Aquello no podía estar pasando, tenía que ponerle remedio de una forma u otra, ¿en que momento se le había ocurrido…?

—Ryuuzaki —llamó al detective fijando la vista en la cámara por la que éste lo observaba—. Sé que fui yo quien propuso el encierro, no te culpo de nada, pero acabo de darme cuenta ahora mismo ¡esto es completamente inútil! Porque yo no soy Kira, tienes que…

En otra habitación decorada acogedoramente, Ryuuzaki y los miembros del cuartel de investigaciones —con exclusión del jefe Yagami— se encontraban a kilómetros de lo que el significado de la palabra “atónito” amparaba. El famoso detective frotó sus pies descalzos entre ellos, pensativo, y sus orbes negras que en algún punto se habían agrandado por la sorpresa, se entrecerraron con recelo.

—No, dijimos que no te soltaríamos hasta que estuviésemos seguros de si eras o no Kira. Pasara lo que pasara y dijeras lo que dijeras —dijo, categórico.

Su mente procesaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo a una velocidad insólita, remolinos de escenas, pensamientos y sucesos se enmarañaban unos con otros, entremezclándose como ovejas de un rebaño al sentirse amenazadas por la bestia. Nada tenía sentido cuando para él todo estaba muy claro, Light era Kira y Misa el segundo Kira, todas las piezas encajaban tal cual puzzle y ahora, sin embargo, … A Light le ocurría lo mismo que le había pasado a la chica anteriormente, cuando la encerraron, ¿puro teatro? No, era más que eso…

—Oye, Ryuuzaki, tienes que escucharme —volvió a insistir el japonés; matices de desesperación patentes en su voz—. Te aseguro que yo no estoy mintiendo, lo juro. ¡Yo no soy Kira! 

Sonaba sincero. Y genuino. Más que nunca.

—Ryuuzaki, ¿qué está pasando? —Se alteró Matsuda—. No parece el mismo.

—Pero no podemos soltarle ahora, los crímenes se han detenido desde que Light ha sido arrestado. Si estos no se reanudan tendremos que dar por resuelto el caso —dijo Aizawa, circunspecto.

Una sensación de mal augurio acometió a L. Aquello no era bueno, algo se le estaba yendo de las manos, algo importante. Y él no podía ni debía permitirse ese lujo. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca de forma inconsciente. Resultaba casi como si a ambos sospechosos les hubieran arrebatado el carácter e instaurado otro en su lugar, ¿o era que el poder de Kira les había poseído de alguna forma e incitado así a cometer los asesinatos? ¿Sería eso posible?

—¡Mierda! ¿Por qué a mí? —se lamentaba Light, cabizbajo. Su aspecto lucía mucho más desmadejado que minutos atrás.

« _¿Qué mosca te ha_ _picado… Light?_ » _._


	2. I: Depresión

**I**

**Depresión**

 

Un cuidadoso movimiento, el leve tirón en su muñeca izquierda y el sonido áspero de páginas al ser pasadas fue lo que interceptó su plácido sueño. Apretó los párpados no queriendo por nada del mundo despertar todavía pero, con un brazo sobre su rostro para protegerse de la luz inminente, los entreabrió. Contrario a lo que había pensado, la estancia se hallaba a oscuras a excepción de un foco de luz azulada que fluctuaba armoniosamente sobre una maraña de cabello oscuro y sobre una piel cadavérica pertenecientes al excéntrico detective que en esos momentos se dedicaba a revisar unos informes. Sentado, de aquella forma que siempre se sentaba. Insólito como solo él podía serlo.

Light parpadeó, desorientado y cansado, ¿qué hora sería? Probablemente ni siquiera había amanecido.

—Buenos días. Lamento haberte despertado.

—Hm. ¿Qué hora es? —Buscó con mirada adormilada el reloj apoltronado sobre una de las mesitas de noche, y entonces deseó haber permanecido en la ignorancia. Si no estuviese acostumbrado tal vez se hubiera exaltado, o acaso sus ojos se hubieran abierto de par en par redondos como dos enormes naranjas. Pero lo único que sintió fue conformidad y migajas de resignación—. En serio, Ryuuzaki, ¿las 5:15?

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras se desplomaba de nuevo sobre la cama.

—¡Debemos aprovechar el día! —anunció el detective, aunque su voz no dejaba de destilar cierta desgana—. Tú como buen japonés y estudiante modelo deberías ponerlo en práctica.

—¿Pones en tela de juicio mi nacionalidad y genialidad? —Bostezó y continuó argumentando su postura con languidez—. Eso no son más que estereotipos... Además, el cerebro precisa de un merecido descanso de vez en cuando, y nosotros más que nadie. De otra forma solo le allanarás el terreno a Kira.

Adormilado como estaba, Light contempló desinteresadamente las acciones de Ryuuzaki, quien con semblante pasivo procedía a alzar una de las hojas cogiéndola por sus bordes superiores con los dedos índice y pulgar. Por mucho que lo mirara, nunca sería capaz de dejar de repetirse cuán particular era el sujeto.

De repente, el objeto de su ensimismamiento se giró; sus ojos negros clavándose en él como agujas.

—En realidad tantas horas de sueño no son tan necesarias como la gente cree. —Light iba a replicar que definiera “tantas” pues estaba convencido, hasta el punto de exonerar a Kira de todos sus cargos si se equivocaba, de que el detective ni siquiera dormía 3 horas al día, pero este se le adelantó—. Además, con todo el azúcar que consumo mis neuronas tienen material de sobra para permanecer activas y saludables. ¿Por qué? ¿Tratabas de amenazarme sutilmente?

Light hubiese rodado los ojos si no le hubiese dado demasiada pereza; en cambio, los cerró.

—¿Ya estamos de nuevo?

Aquella era una conversación habitual y rutinaria; el pan de cada día. Aunque no por eso resultaba placentera.

—Bueno, si tú fueras Kira no sería tan raro. Con total probabilidad te enfurecería que yo más que cualquier otro no te dejase conciliar el sueño como un Dios se merece, porque —se llevó el pulgar a los labios y lo succionó en un gesto mecánico— como ya sabemos, Kira es un sujeto infantil e inmaduro con ensalzados delirios de grandeza… Sí.

—Yo por el contrario opino que cualquiera en mi posición desearía matarte solo teniendo en cuenta lo obcecado que eres con tus sospechas en cuanto a mi persona —objetó con cierto fastidio—. Ya no entremos en que no me dejas dormir como a las personas normales.

Resultaba agotador mentalmente hablando el estar siendo hostigado, de forma desaforada e impiadosa, por los constantes juegos intelectuales de L. Y no era que estos no le gustaran, siempre le había encantado ponerse a prueba con pruebas psicológicas y mentales, con más motivo debido a que no se encontraba con frecuencia a personas que le supusieran un digno desafío. No obstante, la diferencia era notoria cuando la única finalidad de su contrincante era acusarlo de algo que no era. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto entender que él no era Kira? Matar a alguien… Se catapultaba contra las murallas de su código moral.

El universitario se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no percibió el raudo vistazo que el otro le echó de soslayo antes de hablar, cabizbajo y con un deje monótono.

—Perdona, Light. Sigue durmiendo, intentaré no montar alboroto.

—Da igual, tan solo me relajaré un rato.

—...Como quieras.

Y con esas últimas palabras como testigos, ambos se sumieron en una callada rencilla con ellos mismos. El silencio se extendió por las blancas paredes de la sofisticada habitación como lo hacen las epidemias por el mundo, aislándolos en burbujas de conflictos internos; apenas interceptado por el mero movimiento del polvo, de pausadas respiraciones, el tic-tac del reloj o el rozar de los dedos de L con las páginas.

Y un tintineo; el de la cadena que los unía.

Los acontecimientos habían transcurrido a una velocidad vertiginosa en aquellas pasadas semanas. De alguna forma, Misa, una chica simpática y vivaz la cual se auto-proclamaba su novia, había sido arrestada bajo sospecha de ser el segundo Kira; y seguidamente, contra todo pronóstico, él mismo por propia voluntad le había pedido a Ryuuzaki ser encarcelado en las mismas condiciones que Misa —es decir, las 24 horas del día— hasta que no se demostrase contundentemente que él no era Kira. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque ni él mismo estaba seguro de no serlo.

Un suspiro vacilante hizo su camino a través de sus labios y chocó contra el colchón. Cada vez que le daba vueltas al tema acababa de mal humor, y más, mucho más confuso, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió soltar semejantes tonterías? No lo podía recordar con exactitud, una niebla borrosa velaba su memoria solo dejándole saber que aquellos sucesos eran reales pero sin saber el porqué de sus acciones. Por suerte, los asesinatos terminaron por reanudarse, constancia de que Kira había vuelto, y a L no le quedó otro remedio que liberarlos; tanto a él como a Misa. Eso sí, antes tuvo que marcarse el teatro con su padre, Soichiro Yagami. Para Light recordar aquel momento era estremecedor, porque hubo instantes en los que creyó que su padre hablaba en serio, que lo mataría y después se suicidaría. Pero debería haberlo imaginado. De hecho, si se hubiera hallado sereno es más que seguro que no se le hubiera pasado por alto, había sido una estrategia muy acorde con Ryuuzaki.

_ «Y luego las esposas»,  _ pensó mientras se concentraba en sentir el frío metálico del arete aprisionando su muñeca.  _ «Ya van dos semanas». _

Exactamente dos semanas llevaban encadenados, ni más, ni menos. En ese tiempo ambos chicos, a cual más testarudo, habían tenido que aprender a convivir; y más allá de eso, a pasar cada segundo del día juntos sin excepción. No es que no se llevaran bien, Light le tenía estima a Ryuuzaki, no era mal tío, tan sólo era diferente, especial. Muy particular, muy suyo, tenía sus manías y estas eran de lo más inusuales. Si tuviera que citar alguna de las que le habían trastocado sus hábitos inexorablemente, sería, por ejemplo, su sonambulismo. No es que Ryuuzaki se tratara de una criatura nocturna ni nada parecido, sino, más bien que no dormía ni de noche ni de día. Light lo había atrapado despierto a cualquier hora inimaginable de la madrugada y nunca, absolutamente nunca, lo había visto dormir. Simplemente permanecía sentado en cuclillas, pensativo y con la mirada perdida, jugueteando con alguna cucharilla del café que se había tomado apenas hacía un momento, o de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos para descansar la vista; pero no dormía, y si lo hacía no superaba las tres horas ni por asomo, Light estaba convencido de ello.

El estúpido pitido de un teléfono móvil lo distrajo momentáneamente para ver como el detective alargaba una extremidad, tomaba el aparato y, tras una escueta ojeada, lo devolvía a su sitio dispuesto a seguir con sus quehaceres profesionales.

Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, el joven japonés retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos, recordando ahora la vez que L quiso un dulce pasada la medianoche.

_ Habían estado trabajando hasta tarde, tal vez la una de la mañana, Light no podía asegurarlo pero sentía sus párpados pesados y el cuerpo clamando por algo blandito y cómodo debajo de él. A pesar de que los otros miembros del cuartel ya se habían ido hacía rato a sus casas a descansar, ambos se habían enfrascado en terminar de analizar unas pistas acerca de la investigación  _ — _ unas que resultaron infructuosas para su desgracia _ — _. Fue al tercer o cuarto día desde que todo comenzó y Light, que solía sentir la incomodidad pulular por su piel al tener que dormir con el detective, esa vez cayó rendido entre los brazos de Morfeo nada más tocar la cama. Luego, solo supo que algo había tirado de él, zarandeandolo ligeramente, y cuando se había asomado desde el mundo de los sueños lo primero que había vislumbrado habían sido los fosforescentes números del reloj digital marcando las 2:50 a.m. Lo segundo, aquellas lunas de azabache que le habían observado desde las sombras. _

— _ Ryuuzaki… ¿que pasa?  _ — _ había preguntado procurando ser cortés, no obstante inquieto porque el otro hombre le hubiera despertado a tales horas. _

— _ Verás, Light… _

_ Segundos de silencio. _

— _ ¿Sí? ¿ha sucedido algo? _

— _ Lo cierto es que sí  _ — _ había respondido, conciso. _

_ El mutismo de Ryuuzaki estaba exasperando y preocupando al mismo tiempo al japonés, que se había llevado una mano a la frente tratando de calmar un incipiente dolor de cabeza. _

— _ ¿Puedes ir al grano? _

— _ Sí, es verdad, necesitas dormir  _ — _ había murmurado como si acabara de percatarse de tan evidente factor _ —. _ Simplemente me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a coger algún pastelillo de las cocinas. Iría yo solo pero,  _ — _ Había levantado el brazo haciendo alusión a la cadena que los unía _ —, _ puesto que estamos encadenados y no puedo dejarte solo bajo ninguna circunstancia, tendrás que venir conmigo si no te importa, y sino... también. _

_ Y Light había sentido instintos homicidas por primera vez en su vida. Hubiera preguntado si estaba de coña, o se hubiera empezado a reír, dado la vuelta y vuelto a dormir. Pero simplemente había suspirado y se había puesto en pie dispuesto a concederle el capricho cuanto antes y así poder volver a cobijarse entre las cálidas sábanas. Tampoco había querido discutir con su compañero por semejante estupidez. Un neutro “gracias” sobrevoló la estancia que ambos hombres abandonaron. _

—¿Te pasa algo, Light?

Un timbre carente de emociones mas no por eso falto de cierta curiosidad llegó hasta sus oídos y lo despertó de su ensoñación. Se dio la vuelta y dirigió su mirada hacia Ryuuzaki dejando entrever una media sonrisa.

—Solo pensaba, ¿por qué? —Con esfuerzos detuvo un bostezo—. ¿Ya has terminado?

—Por ahora sí.

Ryuuzaki se estiró, perezoso, para seguidamente levantarse de la piltra y mirar al otro chico.

—Parecías muy concentrado antes. ¿En qué pensabas?

—Pues nada en concreto. Solo en las últimas semanas, todo lo que ha sucedido, el caso… —fue a añadir algo más, pero guardó silencio en el último momento.

—Ya veo. —Hubo una breve pausa hasta que el del pelo negro la rompió—. ¿Querrás ducharte ya? Son las seis y cuarto, así luego bajamos a desayunar antes de que lleguen todos.

—Sí, será lo mejor.

L asintió.

Tras tomar sus vestimentas, el de ojos castaños se dirigió hacia el baño con el otro siguiéndole de cerca. Habían comprobado ya que no podía esperar uno fuera mientras el otro se duchaba debido a que la cadena que los unía no era tan extensa de longitud, por lo que no les quedó otro remedio que hacerlo de la siguiente forma: L girado hacia la pared, dando la espalda al plato de ducha mientras este era ocupado por el joven Yagami; la mampara no completamente cerrada por motivos más que evidentes.

 

0.o.o.O.o.o.0

 

Bajaron a desayunar como cada mañana y Watari ya les tenía montado el exquisito banquete. También como cada mañana la mayoría de los alimentos provistos en los distintos platos y boles constituían el auge de la pirámide de la glucosa, pero Light ya había comentado con anterioridad que él no podía desayunar eso tan a menudo, no solo por el bien de su físico y salud sino porque ni siquiera le gustaban demasiado los dulces, Ryuuzaki había resuelto eso por él. Esa mañana optó por tomar unas tostadas con pavo y un zumo de naranja, tan sano como delicioso.

Apenas intercambiaron alguna que otra palabra, terminaron rápidamente y poco después ya se encontraban entre las metálicas e impersonales paredes del cuartel de investigaciones. Soichiro Yagami fue el primero en llegar, saludó a su hijo y a Ryuuzaki y le explicó al primero algún que otro acontecimiento comentado en la mesa de los Yagami la noche anterior. En realidad, al universitario no le molestaba el tener que quedarse en aquel edificio portentoso con el excéntrico detective, podía estar un tiempo sin ver a su familia. Después de todo él no era de aquellas personas cariñosas y hogareñas, sino alguien independiente que disfrutaba de su soledad (aunque no estuviese exactamente solo); no obstante, apreciaba escuchar de su padre alguna que otra anécdota o simplemente saber que las cosas estaban bien.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los miembros faltantes concluyendo en Matsuda, que llegó media hora tarde con la mano tras la cabeza y la primera disculpa del día «¡Siento la tardanza! Que asco de tráfico». En un silbante silencio sesgado por alguna que otra acotación o intercambio de opiniones, todos se sumieron en hojas y hojas de informes y anotaciones pasadas, horas de grabaciones y cualquier dato que les pudiese aportar un hilo del que tirar. El hilo conductor hacia Kira que se convertiría en su horca.

De repente, Matsuda soltó un resoplido exasperado antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Enserio, esto es imposible. No hay nada.

—No digas eso, Matsuda, siempre hay algo. Solo tenemos que seguir buscando —dijo, severo pero amable, el jefe Yagami.

—Aunque digas eso…

—Mi padre tiene razón, no podemos rendirnos solo porque las cosas no salgan como queremos. Si fuese fácil Kira no seguiría cometiendo crímenes a estas alturas.

Light dejó de lado la pantalla del ordenador para mirar a sus compañeros de investigación. Todos lucían cansados; asomos de ojeras sombreando sus rostros, delatando la tensión y el estrés que compartían.

—Sinceramente —intervino Ryuuzaki—,yo no tengo ni idea de como seguir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues solo eso, Light, que por primera vez en mi vida me encuentro completamente perdido.

Los cuatro miembros de la policía intercambiaron miradas críticas, pero él no pensaba contemplar como el detective se venía abajo. Se puso en pie.

—Todos estamos perdidos, solo tenemos que encontrar el camino, juntos. Kira no va a poder con nosotros.

Un cucharón de helado de fresa con pedacitos de chocolate se hundió en la boca de L, que tras relamerse los labios aparentemente satisfecho volteó para mirar al universitario.

—El problema es que quizás nunca logremos atraparlo. Yo aún creo que tú eres Kira, ¿me sigues?

—Sí, crees que el poder que Kira utiliza para matar es, por decirlo de alguna manera, transferible. —Meditó un instante—. En tu hipótesis yo era el Kira genuino y Misa el segundo Kira, pero por algún factor que desconocemos tanto ella como yo dejamos de serlo y ahora alguien más ha ocupado nuestro lugar.

—Asombroso, Light, como siempre.

Ambos se miraron durante lo que parecieron horas a pesar de que solo transcurrieron unos segundos. Ambos impasibles mientras un tácito reto era tejido entre ellos; los demás solo meros espectadores hasta que el contacto visual fue roto. Light desvió la mirada en el momento preciso para apreciar las pinceladas de tristeza surcando los ojos cansados de su padre, y eso le hizo sentir ligeramente apenado.

—Entonces, ¿aún sospechas de Light, Ryuuzaki?

Y fue Matsuda el que tuvo que preguntar lo evidente.

Y Ryuuzaki hubiese contestado algo que con total seguridad hubiese puesto en cuestión la paciencia del joven Yagami si no fuese porque Misa llamó por el interfono salvaguardando la paz en la sala, y dejando al detective con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

—¡¡Light!! ¡Misa-Misa está despierta!

Aquella chirriante voz…

—Ah, buenos días, Misa —saludó el aludido, incómodo. Mientras observaba como Ryuuzaki se quedaba mirando la pantalla por donde ahora se mostraba el dulce y vivaz rostro de la modelo—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Oh, Light se preocupa por Misa, ¡eso me hace feliz!  —comenzó a botar sobre sus rodillas en la cama—. Pero también quiero verte, Light. Hace semanas que no nos vemos casi, tenemos que tener una cita.

Un puchero que pretendía ser gracioso, y que seguramente a muchos se lo hubiera parecido, surcó las aniñadas facciones. Light no entendía porque la chica insistía una y otra vez en que eran novios, de hecho tampoco podía recordar con exactitud el motivo por el cual la besó, cuando pensaba en ello le abrumaba una sensación muy extraña como pequeños vacíos en su cabeza. Sin embargo, mirase como lo mirase, ella no le gustaba, era atractiva, sí, pero ahí quedaba todo.

—Misa, ya sabes que estamos todos muy ocupados con la investigación. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de darnos un descanso.

—Pero…

—Además, ya sabes que Light sigue encadenado a mi —comentó L en voz átona como quien no quiere la cosa, lo cual provocó un lamento disconforme en la chica.

—Ryuuzaki, eres un pervertido. ¿Acaso le quieres hacer cosas sucias a mi Light?

Light se llevó una mano a la frente un poco aburrido de su actitud infantil y caprichosa, nada comparado con los demás miembros del cuartel —su padre incluido—, los cuales parecían a punto de amordazarla si seguían con aquella conversación. El detective en cambio solo parpadeó, confuso.

—¿Cosas sucias, dices? —Posicionó uno de sus pulgares entre sus finos labios. Light se preguntó qué estaría pensando.

—Por supuesto, siempre pensé que eras raro pero… ¡pensar que eres homosexual y vas detrás de mi novio! Aunque bueno, por una parte lo entiendo, es que es tan guapo y atractivo…

—Ah, ¿de verdad? —Ryuuzaki le hizo un escrutinio de arriba a abajo a Light haciéndole sentir inexplicablemente avergonzado e incómodo; sus mejillas ardiendo de forma fugaz en lo que duró la mirada. Luego, L respondió con sencillez—: Sí, supongo que es atractivo. Igualmente a mi me gustan las mujeres; por ejemplo, tu me pareces muy guapa, Misa.

A un lado, Light contemplaba el diálogo con el entrecejo fruncido.  _ Madre mía, si que se van por las ramas…  _ Echó un vistazo a su padre y a los otros policías, a la par que oía la voz de Misa de fondo emocionada por descubrir a un nuevo fan, el único que parecía entretenido era Matsuda, ya se había esclarecido que a este le gustaban los culebrones y cotilleos. El que peor se veía sin embargo, percibió, era Aizawa. Desde hacía un buen rato apretaba los puños y su rostro se había comprimido en una mueca irritada, bastante irritada. 

Light decidió intervenir antes de que la situación explotara.

—Misa —la llamó para captar su interés—. Ahora debemos seguir con el caso, pero un día de esta semana podemos quedar aunque sea los tres. Estoy seguro de que Ryuuzaki aceptará si a cambio le firmas una revista que tiene tuya.

—¿De verdad, Light? ¡Oh, Ryuuzaki, porfavor, va, porfi! Te firmaré todas las que quieras.

El aludido lo pensó por un momento y le dedicó una cautelosa mirada.

—Supongo que no hay problema. Quedamos el miércoles 23 de junio, es decir, pasado mañana. Tendremos una cita. —Y una sonrisa que a Light se le antojó siniestra se dibujó en sus labios—. ¡Bien! Hasta entonces, Misa, espero con ganas que firmes mi revista.

Más rápido de lo que se tarda en decir la palabra “luz” Ryuuzaki cortó la comunicación interrumpiendo así las empalagosas palabras de despedida de Misa hacia su novio, para alivio de este. Él era amable con la modelo, gentil, y obviamente había rechazado el plan de Ryuuzaki de fingir amarla para sonsacarle información, pues la sola idea de jugar de una forma tan ruín con los sentimientos de una mujer le resultaba inconcebible. No obstante, no estaba en su forma de ser el tratarla mal, y había intentado explicarle que ellos no eran novios, que nunca lo habían sido. Vago intento el suyo que poco pudo hacer contra la tozudez y la perseverancia de Misa.

Tras una retahíla de suspiros y algún que otro comentario acerca de la inmadurez de algunas jóvenes, o de cuán descarada y maleducada había sido la modelo al insinuar que Ryuuzaki podía ser homosexual —en Japón clasificar a alguien con dicha etiqueta era considerado un menosprecio, especialmente entre los más mayores—, retomaron de nuevo sus vanos intentos por encontrar una pista, una sola pista que les hiciese dar con su objetivo: atrapar a Kira.

 

0.o.o.O.o.o.0

 

Sus delgadas y filosas manos atraparon una hamburguesa generosa que llevaba, entre otros ingredientes, fresas; y si Dios existiera sabría que le pirriaban las fresas. El primer bocado se fundió en su boca con una explosión de sabores dulces y salados que recorrieron todo su paladar siendo inevitable el gemido de placer que sobrevino. Nunca se cansaría de comer sus pequeños —o grandes— caprichos. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado y se encontró con los de Light, contemplándole con expresión indescifrable.

—¿Quieres robarme la hamburguesa, Light?

El aludido sacudió la cabeza en respuesta y sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Por qué iba a querer robártela? Yo estoy perfectamente con mi comida equilibrada.

—Mm… Pues parecías enajenado observándome, como si desearas… —Dio dos mordiscos más—...comerte una también.

Masticaba y sostenía la hamburguesa desde la parte superior, como acostumbraba, mas con una sola mano puesto que ya apenas le quedaba un cacho, un cacho que fue engullido de un último bocado que le supo a gloria.

—Ya sabes que no tienes que preocuparte porque te robe tus dulces, Ryuuzaki. No los envidio en nada.

El japonés era demasiado pretencioso y concienzudo con el aspecto físico, ya se había percatado desde hacía mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde que se conocieron. Era, en pocas palabras, todo lo contrario a él, su polo opuesto. Si bien Ryuuzaki no engordaba, tampoco es que le importara realmente. Su constitución era así, estrecha y con dificultad para engordar, probablemente muchos lo considerarían una ventaja. A él le daba igual. También era cierto que, independientemente de su constitución, él consumía la energía proporcionada por la glucosa con sus constantes reflexiones y maratones cerebrales contra los asesinos que investigaba, por lo que resultaba más difícil que esta se acumulara en forma de grasa. De todas formas, a él, que algo tan superficial como el aspecto le traía sin cuidado y que optaba por deleitarse con otros pequeños placeres de la existencia humana —como la comida—, Light le parecía inmoderadamente riguroso con el tema. Pero no sería él quien le hiciese cambiar de opinión.

—Entonces, ¿me das tu postre?

Unos ojos en blanco le saludaron mientras un risa simpática y ligera brotaba de los labios del japonés.

—Todo tuyo, anda. —Una tartaleta ovalada con riachuelos de chocolate fundido fue extendida hacia su persona—. Pero que sepas que me lo iba a comer solo para que no dijeras que no tengo gusto.

—Gracias. No debes romper tu dieta saludable, eso sería contraproducente ya que aún estás estudiando.

—No me cabe la menor duda de que esa es tu principal preocupación —ironizó.

—Por supuesto, ya sabes que te aprecio.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una tenue sonrisa; pura mofa comprimida en una mueca bonita. En realidad apreciaba a Light, al menos un poco, si olvidaba que su rostro de estudiante modelo exento de imperfecciones ocultaba la expresión enloquecida y diabólica de un asesino en masas, sí, entonces se veía capaz de estimarlo y todo. Empero la realidad estaba ahí para algo, y ese algo era afrontarla.  _ La realidad... _ La realidad era que Light Yagami era Kira, un homicida despiadado y egoísta con una mente privilegiada como las hay pocas, una que incluso le estaba haciendo sudar la gota gorda a él, a L. A quien su hipótesis se le estaba desmoronando, escurriéndose de sus manos como diminutos granos de arena que temen ser aprisionados.

—Por cierto, Ryuuzaki —comentó Light minutos más tarde cuando ya se dirigían hacia sus aposentos—. Te he visto algo desanimado respecto al caso Kira estos últimos días, parece como si no quisieras atraparle.

El aludido apenas tardó unos segundos en contestar; su voz desganada.

—¿Enserio? Sí, supongo que es verdad. Es un poco lo que comenté antes en el cuartel, no encuentro por donde seguir caminando, es como si todas las pistas que habíamos reunido hasta ahora fueran simples espejismos, como si… estuviéramos dando pasos a ciegas.

—¿Y eso te hace estar así?

L asintió. Light le echó una mirada de reojo mientras se sentaba en la cama para quitarse los zapatos. La actitud del detective le hacía sentir ligeramente molesto sin saber realmente el motivo.

—Vaya, no sabía que eras ese tipo de personas. —Ante esas palabras pudo notar, no sin cierta satisfacción, que unos ojos opacos se clavaban en los suyos, iridiscentes, retadores. Permitió que una media sonrisa aflorara en sus labios antes de continuar—:  ¿Te equivocas con tus conclusiones y ya te rindes? Tenía mayores expectativas del gran L.

—No te equivoques, Light. Yo no he dicho que me haya rendido.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces nada. Ya te lo he dicho, solo estoy deprimido. Buenas noches.

Dicho y hecho, con un veloz movimiento Ryuuzaki se tapó con las sábanas, volteó de espaldas a Light y enmudeció. El japonés suspiró mientras acababa de ponerse el pijama, no tenía motivo de ser seguir insistiendo ahora o echárselo en cara. Después de todo, podía ver que el excéntrico chico también era humano. Echándole raudas y escuetas miradas, se acostó también y suspiró ante la agradable presión del colchón contra su espalda.

—Atraparemos a Kira, yo te ayudaré.

Ni una sílaba fue emitida en respuesta.


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! No sé si hay algún lector por aquí. En cualquier caso, aunque había dejado de publicar Death Chess en esta página, voy a hacer un rápido posteo de todos los capítulos que hay hasta ahora, por si algún fan de LxLight/LightxL se lo está perdiendo xD
> 
> Vamos a ello.

** II **

 

Al día siguiente la “discusión” de la noche anterior yacía olvidada, o por lo menos relegada a un lugar trivial. Se habían levantado relativamente temprano aunque, Light observó, los párpados no le pesaban aquella mañana y se sentía más despejado de lo que lo hacía recientemente. ¿Sería que Ryuuzaki se había molestado en no importunar su sueño? Ciertamente no recordaba haberse despertado.

Habían desayunado en un cómodo y a la vez insólito silencio, y después se encaminaron a través de los blancos pasillos del edificio hasta que la extensión de las paredes se volvieron metálicas en el cuartel, Light con la firme idea de que quizás hoy era el día, el día que una mota de luz les guiaría hacia los intangibles festones de alguna pista. No obstante, el rostro alicaído del detective le había perturbado desde que había amanecido y lo continuó perturbando el resto de la mañana y la tarde. Deprimido, eso había dicho. Por suerte, todo había que decirlo, Misa había estado tranquila hoy y él se había preocupado de dejar olvidado su móvil en el cuarto, mera precaución.

De nuevo, los resultados no fueron los que había esperado al despertar. Decir que averiguaron nada era quedarse cortos. El problema realmente, pensó Light mientras recogía del suelo un revoltijo de papeles que había arrojado en su frustración, era que sentía que no avanzaban, todos ellos lo sentían, un sentimiento de atascamiento en la investigación como cuando sabes que estás siendo perseguido por algo terrible pero tus miembros no te responden. Miedo y agotamiento. Y la negatividad de Ryuuzaki no ayudaba. 

Su padre se puso en pie, ronchas alrededor de sus ojos denotando el cansancio, fue hacia la cafetera y se preparó un café. Uno bien cargado y de personalidad fuerte, así es como siempre se lo tomaba.

—Papá, no te ves bien y no quiero que se repita lo de la última vez que te excediste. Tú y los demás deberíais iros a descansar.

—Light… —suspiró antes de apartar la mirada de su hijo—. Tienes razón, pero no podemos dejar a los más jóvenes a cargo de todo.

—¡Es verdad! Ryuuzaki y tu ya nos dejáis como bastante inútiles —añadió Matsuda con el brazo flexionado y el puño apretado con ademán motivador—. No podemos encima dejaros toda la fiesta.

—Esto no es una fiesta, Matsuda —dijo Aizawa. Sentado en una de las sillas cerca de Mogi, sacudió la cabeza—. Además, ¿que te hace pensar que perteneces a los veteranos?

—¿Eh? Pues... ¿pero qué dices, Aizawa? ¡Soy de vuestro grupo!

Su tono de alarma causó algunas risas entre los mayores y una pequeña sonrisa apacible en Light. Empero no en L, él no solía reír. Sonreír, quizás, ocasionalmente, pero nunca lo había visto reír. No como Matsuda ahora reía con una mano tras su cabeza.

—Como os pasáis, hombre —decía.

Light pensó que quizás detrás de esa sonrisa Matsuda a veces se sentía ligeramente incómodo aunque lo disimulaba bien; pero él juraría haber avistado la sombra de la desilusión reflejada en sus ojos marrones, del desplazamiento. Light era consciente de que el joven detective se sentía inútil al lado de sus camaradas, ¿pero qué podía hacer? En cierto modo lo era.

Los miembros del cuartel general pasaron a discutir ahora algo de deportes —el último partido de béisbol de temporada si mal no entendía— que a Light no le interesaba especialmente. Sin ningún motivo en particular, sintió un pequeño tirón invisible y la imperiosa necesidad de voltear a su derecha. Se topó con unas lunas de azabache que le observaban con mirada inescrutable.

_ «¿Que demonios le pasa?». _

—¿Ryuuzaki?

El decir su nombre pareció despertarlo de su ensimismamiento, porque parpadeó y se vio un poco confuso.

—¿Sí, Light? ¿se te ofrece algo? ¿un café, tal vez? Bien amargo, puesto que tienes alergia al azúcar, lo sé.

Una ceja se alzó en el rostro de Light, entre divertido y aturdido. Negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No soy alérgico al azúcar, idiota.

—Oh… Bien.

Y de nuevo de vuelta a su caparazón glacial, ese tono neutro que en ocasiones le causaba cierta gracia y en otras le crispaba los nervios, esa vez tan solo le trajo un aire de simple reconocimiento y familiaridad, como cuando ves por milésima vez el sol salir cada mañana.

Pero Ryuuzaki era demasiado iluso, o lo subestimaba más de lo que debía, si creía que no había percibido su agitación anterior.

—¿Por qué me mirabas así?

—¿Así? Define así.

—Ido, básicamente. Dándole vueltas a algo, imagino. —Sostuvo un bolígrafo y le dio vueltas entre sus dedos mientras hablaba—. Te pusiste nervioso cuando te pillé mirándome, ¿tenías algo en mente?

El resto de las personas en aquella habitación estaban distraídas en su conversación por lo que no les estaban prestando atención. Ryuuzaki tardó unos segundos de más en responder, y cuando lo hizo habló con un tono dispensado.

—Bueno, no debería sorprenderte, Light. Tú pones nervioso a mucha gente, tal y como comentaba ayer Misa.

El aludido estuvo tentado a poner los ojos en blanco.

—No creo que precisamente tú me mires por esos motivos —dijo, desconfiado—. ¿Otra vez evaluando mi porcentaje de sangre Kira?

—Mm…

El desvío de su mirada al ordenador fue apreciable para Light, que lo tomó como afirmación a sus sospechas.

—Entiendo. ¿Tu conclusión? —exigió, más frío e irónico de lo que pretendía—, ¿Sangre mestiza o sangre pura?

Debió haber alzado la voz también, porque todos a su alrededor pasaron a prestarles atención. Escuchó a su padre preguntarle si todo andaba bien, pero fue como un sonido difuso que desechó como a una mosca. Ryuuzaki le devolvía la mirada de forma calmada, y ahora sí, le irritaba ese temple suyo tan parecido al propio.

—No he afirmado ni negado nada, pero ya que lo preguntas… Mestiza, sino estarías encarcelado —contestó finalmente, lo que provocó que la mandíbula de Light se tensara.

—¡Ryuuzaki! ¿de qué va esto? —El padre de Light se había adelantado unos pasos y ahora se encontraba junto a ellos, una mano reposando en el hombro de su hijo—. ¿Light?

—No es nada, papá —dijo, forzando una sonrisa—. Tan solo discrepancia de opiniones entre Ryuuzaki y yo.

—¿Estás seguro?

De alguna forma, la patente preocupación de su padre le molestó a la vez que le resultaba placentera y tranquilizadora, como un mantra budista. Asintió, sin pronunciar palabra, y maldijo en lo más profundo de su mente las esposas que los unían y el no poder alejarse del detective más de dos metros. Ahora parecía un buen momento para ello.

Hubo un ruido de engranaje y la puerta mecánica se abrió. Entró Watari con un carretón atiborrado de pastas, dulces, y variopintos aperitivos salados también. A Matsuda se le iluminó el rostro y soltó una ansiosa exclamación, Aizawa y Mogi también se levantaron para pillar algo de comer, todos parecían famélicos.

Light aprovechó que la atención de su padre no se enfocaba en ellos para echar un último vistazo ladeado a su compañero de habitación —compañero de todo, pensó—, pero este ya no le miraba, sino que insólito en él se hallaba frente a la pantalla de su ordenador ajeno al resto del mundo, ajeno incluso a los dulces.

No tardó mucho, sin embargo, en redirigir su atención a la comida, en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Watari le acercó un surtido de  _ macarons _ franceses que Ryuuzaki aceptó de buena gana.

Light decidió olvidar el percance pasado, no tenía caso darle más importancia de la debida. En lo que restaba de día no volvió a cazar a Ryuuzaki observándole.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Y por fin era el día, y ahí se encontraban. Compartiendo un sofá color terracota en una pequeña y acomodada sala del gran edificio, ambos con expresiones aburridas a pesar de que ésta fuera más evidente en Ryuuzaki. Frente a ellos, en otro sofá del mismo modelo, una joven rubia y de ojos azules fruncía el ceño y los labios rojos. No se veía muy contenta en su vestido blanco y sus zapatos de charol, a juego con sus labios.

La chica profirió un suspiro disconforme y se dejó caer contra el respaldo.

—Qué asco. Esto no es una cita ni es nada, somos jóvenes, guapos y atractivos, necesitamos algo de privacidad. ¿Cómo si no quieres que el señor Yagami tenga nietos algún día?

—¡..Misa! —Light casi se atragantó con la bebida—. Debes dejar de decir ese tipo de cosas.

—Pero light…

—No, escucha. —Consciente de que, no solo Ryuuzaki a su lado, sino el cuartel de investigaciones al completo estaba presenciando la escena, suspiró y tomó las manos de Misa entre las suyas—. Sé que tú crees que sí, pero nosotros no somos novios. Tú dices que un día yo te besé y empezamos a salir, pero te aseguro que fue todo un malentendido. Misa, eres realmente atractiva y preciosa, tú eres consciente de ello y simplemente te me lanzaste encima.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? F-fuiste tú el que me besaste, Light, y además.. —Su voz tuvo una inflexión temblorosa y Light temió que se echara a llorar.

—Me siento en una película de amor barata.

Light apretó su agarre en las manos de la chica, tratando de reconfortarla e ignorando el comentario de Ryuuzaki.

—Sé que te besé. Pero la verdad, soy un chico de 17 años. —Sonrió un poco, con encanto propio de él—. ¿Cómo me iba a resistir a una chica tan bonita como tú que se lanza a mis brazos?

—¿De verdad te parezco bonita?

—Por supuesto. Misa, eres preciosa.

—¿Y entonces por qué…?

La chica era tonta, decidió Light. No quería hacerle daño, por eso hacía lo que hacía, intentar calmarla, encandilarla de forma que aceptara su explicación y con ella los hechos, pero Misa era absoluta e irremediablemente estúpida. Podría apostar que Ryuuzaki se lo estaba pasando en grande.

—Porque no todo se trata de belleza, ni siquiera de amor —dijo él—. Sabes todo lo que está sucediendo últimamente, el caso Kira es ahora mi prioridad y no puedo darme el lujo de perder ni un segundo, quiero que entiendas que este tema nos ha herido mucho a mí y a mi familia, y a ti que has sido sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira.

—De hecho, aún lo es, Light —murmuró L.

—No le hagas caso. Lo que quiero decir, es que debemos superar esto juntos, todos juntos —especificó Light, por si acaso—. Mi padre, Matsuda, Aizawa, todos. Atrapar a Kira para poder vivir en paz, y que la gente pueda vivir en paz. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿poder enamorarte y ser feliz sin preocuparte de un loco y serial asesino?

Ella abrió los ojos, y asintió con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza.

—¡Sí, claro! La gente tiene derecho a enamorarse y ser feliz.

—Por supuesto, por ese motivo atrapar a Kira es lo prioritario. —El tono de su voz fue amable pero rotundo cuando le soltó las manos y se retiró hacia atrás en el sofá. La expresión de la chica reflejaba tristeza pero también comprensión, Light supo que ya lo tenía hecho—. Luego, ya habrá tiempo de novios y novias. Quizás encuentres a alguien… que te guste más que yo. O quizás yo termino enamorándome de ti, quién sabe. Eso no importa ahora.

Un relámpago de admiración destelló en las orbes de Misa, que asintió y cabizbaja murmuró algo que sonó como un «está bien», palabras que fueron disueltas en el mutismo que las acompañó. El silencio se derramó por las cuatro paredes como una gran ola ensordecedora cubriéndolo todo, nadie supo o quiso añadir nada.

Al otro lado de las decenas de micrófonos y cámaras, Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda y el señor Yagami observaban interesados el desarrollo de la cita, si es que quedaba algo de cita en aquella reunión después de la perorata del universitario. Matsuda soltó los brazos de la silla en la que estaba sentado —en algún momento se había agarrado por la tensión—, y se dejó caer.

—¡Vaya…!Eso ha sido intenso. —Suspiró—.  Jefe, Light es una pasada, sabe como tratar a las mujeres para que no se enfaden con él, hasta cuando está rompiendo con ellas.

Soichiro asintió a lo dicho por Matsuda, aunque su vista estaba clavada en la pantalla, donde su hijo permanecía inmóvil y callado al igual que los otros dos. Se sentía en parte orgulloso de que su hijo fuese amable y respetuoso con las mujeres y con la gente en general, tal vez ese orgullo se veía realzado debido a la situación que vivían. ¿Cómo alguien como su hijo podría ser Kira? Era imposible. Eventualmente, L tenía que darse cuenta de ello.

—Bueno, supongo que desde que era pequeño siempre ha sido muy convincente.

—¿Eso no es contraproducente? —preguntó Aizawa, de pronto.

Soichiro y los demás le miraron interrogantes.

—Es decir, no es que yo lo pienso ni mucho menos. Pero pienso que desde el punto de vista de Ryuuzaki, sabiendo lo entrebuscado que puede llegar a ser, esa facilidad para embaucar de Light podría ser un punto a favor en sus sospechas.

Sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Soichiro, tan fría que caló hasta sus huesos haciéndolos crujir en el acto, tanto que dejó de escuchar las opiniones de los otros respecto a lo dicho por su compañero. ¿Realmente podría ser…? Pero sí, pensó abatido, era bastante probable que ese fuera el pensamiento del famoso detective.

Aunque él mismo no se dio cuenta de su ceño fruncido, los demás ocupantes de la sala no lo pasaron por alto.

—Jefe, no se desanime, yo no creo que Ryuuzaki le esté dando ya tantas vueltas. Puede que Light todavía no esté al 0% de sospechas, pero seguro que en nada ya lo consigue.

Matsuda, tan amable e inocente como siempre, pensó Soichiro con aprecio. Era un buen muchacho, algo despistado pero de corazón noble y valiente.

—No, Aizawa tiene razón, la labia que tiene mi hijo es un buen motivo para que L lo continúe teniendo en el punto de mira... —Si bien a él, como padre, le doliese un infierno.

Mogi depositó una mano sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo, un apoyo moral que a pesar de no solucionar las cosas, hacía su función de hacer todo un poco más llevadero. Aunque muy poco.

A través de los altavoces se escuchó el ruido del crujido de un golpe, ropa deslizándose, y algo estampandose contra la pared. Ahora, con sus miradas de vuelta a las pantallas, Soichiro y los demás vieron con sorpresa como un descolocado Ryuuzaki se ponía en pie con la ayuda de la pared; su mejilla marcada y el puño alzado de Light delataban lo que había pasado. Misa se tapaba la boca, su expresión en algún punto entre asombrada y asustada.

Había sido un buen puñetazo, L no sabía cómo había pasado. Un momento estaban conversando y al otro él había dicho algo que había sentado mal a Light y este se lo había cobrado con una buena sacudida. Se alejó de la pared con la cual se había ayudado a levantarse y miró a Light, cuyos ojos ardían como piedras iridiscentes, llameando iracundos.

El sofá en el que habían estado sentados se había tumbado cuando Light le pegó, de hecho el mismo Light había sido arrastrado, tironeado por las esposas cuando L cayó hacia atrás.  La taza de té azucarado que él había sostenido había sido reducida a diminutos y afilados fragmentos que se desparramaban uniformemente por la moqueta del suelo.

—¿Es que nunca vas a dejar de atacarme? —exigió Light—. ¿Te crees que es fácil para mí? Ser sospechoso, ser acusado de ser ese monstruo que va asesinando a diestra y siniestra creyéndose la mano de Dios.

—Imagino que no —coincidió—. Sin embargo, ya sabes el dicho: diente por diente.

No le dio tiempo a Light a reaccionar. Cuando menos se lo esperó, L ya había alzado la pierna con un movimiento circular y le había acertado una patada con su pie descalzo en la cara. El impulso del golpe lo empujó hacia atrás y, con un gemido de dolor, se desplomó sobre el sofá volcado con L viéndose arrastrado por la cadena y cayendo sobre él. Sus huesos crujieron bajo el peso del escuálido hombre.

L se irguió un poco y pasó la manga de la camiseta por su boca y mejilla.

—Ya ves que yo también soy bastante fuerte.

Apenas acabó de decir la frase cuando el universitario se lo sacudió de encima.

—Y además —L lo observó sacudirse la que debía ser una cara camisa antes de devolverle la mirada intensamente—, ¿te atreves a deprimirte y revolcarte en la desgracia de haber fallado en tu conclusión solo porque yo no soy Kira?

—¿Eso es lo que te da rabia?

—Me da rabia que no seas capaz de ver que yo no soy como él, no SOY él. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

Su voz denotaba urgencia y su mirada estaba salpicada por matices de súplica, matices que no habían dejado de perturbar a L desde que habían liberado a Light de la celda. Este Light que alegaba por su inocencia y el anterior eran personas completamente distintas, y eso no era algo como para tomar a la ligera, pero L nunca había visto algo parecido. ¿Podría ser solo una actuación? Podría, aunque le resultaba bastante improbable.

No sabía realmente qué decir. Su hipótesis se había hecho añicos, cierto. Sin embargo, Light tenía algo… no encontraba palabras para describirlo, pero tenía un algo que lo hacía dudar de él irremediablemente, lo hacía dudar incluso viéndolo ahora, herido y descontrolado, desbordando sinceridad, con el entrecejo fruncido, los ojos cerrados y soltando un resoplido incrédulo antes de añadir algo más.

—Pero lo que más me toca las narices es que digas… que quizás querías que yo fuera Kira.

_ «Entonces es eso lo que le ha puesto así» _ , pensó L,  _ «ese comentario, por supuesto» _ .

La gente solía tomarse de forma violenta su aplastante sinceridad, suponía que podía ser dura a veces pero era la verdad, y la verdad era sagrada.

—¿Prefieres que te mienta? —inquirió, y las palabras parecieron derramarse por la sala con una pesadez desmedida. Por unos instantes, dio la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido, como si alguien hubiese cogido entre sus dedos las agujas de un reloj y les impidiera seguir con su curso; o como los granos de un reloj de arena congelados desafiando la fuerza de la gravedad. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro. Inmóviles tal cual fieras midiendo a su rival, sin romper el contacto visual.

Entonces todo explosionó; Misa chilló; y L y Light eran un enredo de miembros que trataban de asestar golpes al otro —puños, patadas, codazos, lo que fuera— a la menor oportunidad. Light lo amarró por el cuello de la camiseta y, sin soltarlo, le propinó un trompazo en la otra mejilla. Un jadeo escapó de la boca del detective y creyó apreciar que escupía algo de sangre, mas no hizo caso y se limitó a devolvérsela a Yagami con un fuerte rodillazo en las costillas que lo hicieron doblarse por la mitad.

La modelo les gritaba a voz alzada que pararan, que se iban a matar, pero ninguno la escuchaba más de lo que oían a una mosca molesta zumbando a tu alrededor. No fue hasta que el timbre del teléfono hendió la atmósfera, que se detuvieron jadeantes. Light erguido; L flexionado a cuatro patas como si fuera un felino en guardia. Fue este último quien descolgó con un neutro «¿Diga?».

—¡Ryuuzaki! ¡Misa-Misa ha sido premiada como la joven modelo más atractiva y célebre del 2004 en la revista  _ Estrellas del mundo _ ! —exclamó alguien al otro lado de la línea, tan fuerte que Light pudo distinguir lo que decía sin problemas—. ¿No es fantástico? Hay que…

L colgó sin miramientos.

—Solo el idiota de Matsuda —espetó, indiferente de que el aludido le estuviese escuchando desde la otra sala.

—Déjalo, no da para más —secundó Light, inmisericorde, a la par que se cruzaba de brazos y alejaba su mirada de Ryuuzaki.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago, un correteo de nervios que le ascendía por la garganta con sabor amargo y le impedía mirar a Ryuuzaki directamente. La llamada de Matsuda había roto la tensión dejando detrás una especie de halo de extrañas sensaciones, de distanciamiento, de inaccesibilidad. Un limbo donde cada uno eran dos planetas, lejanos, muy lejanos, separados por un denso vacío. Light, que siempre tenía algo que decir, en esta ocasión sentía como si las palabras no tomaran forma en su mente.

Misa comentó algo a lo que no fue capaz de prestar atención, le respondió sin ser consciente realmente de lo que sus labios articulaban, siquiera de si tenía sentido su respuesta aunque esperaba que sí, no quería verse como un estúpido. Poco después la cita se dio por concluida y cuando la modelo volvió a la planta que le pertenecía, ellos dos se reunieron con el resto de adultos en la sala de investigaciones. El resto del día se sucedió con la normalidad acostumbrada, Matsuda y Aizawa bromearon acerca de la pelea pero Light les hizo caso omiso. No se sentía mal por haberlo golpeado, se dijo, su vista clavada en la pantalla revisando unos casos de unas últimas muertes. Se sentía mal por no encontrar una manera de romper la atmósfera que se había instalado entre ellos dos después. La iluminación en la estancia era intensa y diáfana, daba la sensación de que el sol aún se alzaba sobre ellos fuera en el exterior, cuando lo cierto es que ya debía de haber anochecido. De súbito una de las puertas que daban acceso a la sala fue abierta y Soichiro entró por ella con un manojo de archivos en las manos. Llamó a Ryuuzaki y todos prestaron atención, traía noticias. Light observó a Ryuuzaki tomar los informes y revisarlos atentamente a la vez que escuchaba el razonamiento de su padre. Se forzó a poner los cinco sentidos en ello.

Al parecer, revisando varios casos de muertes de las últimas semanas, hubo un hecho que captó la atención del intelecto deductivo de su padre. Ya habían esclarecido que el nuevo Kira se limitaba a llevar a cabo sus actos homicidas provocando ataques al corazón a sus víctimas, no se molestaba en buscar otras formas o en provocar a la policía como lo había hecho el Kira genuino. Sin embargo, tras el aparente cometido de purgar al mundo de asesinos, se habían registrado tres muertes de importantes empresarios en las pasadas semanas que, según había ya comprobado Soichiro, casualmente favorecían al aumento de las acciones de una compañía en concreto.

—La empresa que se ve beneficiada es la Yotsuba —finalizó, con expresión grave que no obstante ocultaba un deleite triunfante.

Todos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa y se miraron unos a otros. Algo, por fin tenían algo. Sin recordar la tensión de las últimas horas, Light deslizó su silla hasta que se situó a un lado de Ryuuzaki y pudo echar un vistazo a los informes que éste inspeccionaba con asombro, los ojos un poco más abiertos que de costumbre.

—Es impresionante, Sr. Yagami —comentó L, sus dedos recorrían las páginas con habilidad. Tomó una y la levantó para verla mejor—. Es tal y como dice, tras las muertes de delincuentes se ha seguido un patrón de muerte por semana de dueños o importantes accionistas de empresas que le hacían competencia a la Yotsuba.

—...y como consecuencia sus ganancias se han incrementado de forma considerable —Light dijo y parpadeó. ¿Porque no lo habían notado antes?

—Buen trabajo, Sr. Yagami.

La felicitación de Ryuuzaki fue sincera, realmente sincera, Light pensó que no era para menos y se sintió contento por su padre que no por nada había sido el jefe de la policía japonesa.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Matsuda levantándose—. Ahora ya tenemos por donde empezar, chicos. ¡Bien hecho, jefe!

—No es para tanto, pero gracias. —Soichiro miró un momento a Matsuda para volver a enfocarse en Ryuuzaki casi de inmediato—. Parece que este Kira no es tan brillante como el anterior, podemos empezar desde este punto y esta vez no se nos volverá a escapar.

Al finalizar de hablar volteó a mirar a su hijo, que lo observó de vuelta y asintió antes de ponerse en pie y descansar su mano en el hombro del Ryuuzaki. Mechones de cabello negro cosquillearon en el dorso de su mano al hacerlo.

—Ryuuzaki.

Pero él no le miró.

Light cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró antes de obligarle a darse la vuelta, un entendimiento conectó sus miradas cuando estas se encontraron.

—Ryuuzaki —repitió Light—. Vamos, vamos a acorralarlo. ¿No lo has visto? Está en mano, no volveremos a cometer el mismo error, una vez es suficiente, ¿no es así?

Por primera vez Ryuuzaki se dio cuenta. Ese algo, ese algo que los hacía tan diferentes, que le hacía querer confiar en el Light Yagami que tenía frente a sus ojos en ese mismo instante, algo que el otro no tenía. Podía verlo ahora, una cortina de agua transparente y cristalina, pura como la vida que germina en un paraje virginal.

—La diferencia. Eso es —susurró lentamente viendo a Light parpadear ante sus palabras y articular un mudo «¿Qué?».

Desvió la mirada.

« _ La diferencia son los ojos de este Light, los suyos resplandecen con la luz del mismo sol. Igual… que dos espléndidos soles que deslumbran con su simple honestidad _ » _. _

Renuente de volver a cruzarse con esos ojos, asintió con un gesto casi inapreciable.

—Está bien, Light —dijo—. Nunca fue mi intención rendirme, lamento que todos creyerais lo contrario. Pero descuida, gracias a tu padre podemos comenzar a considerar algo específico.

—¡Sí, allá vamos, Kira!

Exclamaciones de alentador júbilo colmaron el ambiente. Alguien comentó que había que celebrarlo yendo a por unas birras a no sé qué taberna, alguien más pareció negarse diciendo que aún no había nada que festejar pero su protesta carecía de fuerza. Todos necesitaban una victoria a la que aferrarse por pequeña que esta fuera, todos menos él, que a su juicio festejar eso era una completa estupidez. Los demás podían ir a celebrarlo, él no lo haría.

Pensando que Light había dejado de prestarle atención ya, dejó de contemplar las imperfecciones de la pared metálica. Gran equivocación. Light le miraba, sí, seguía mirándole, no obstante ahora una amplia sonrisa moldeaba su rostro suavizando sus facciones. Iba a preguntarle que qué ocurría, qué por qué sonreía así, pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios. Light no debió considerar necesario añadir nada más porque se limitó a tomarlo por el codo e instalarlo a levantarse, sus hombros chocando en el proceso. Le guiñó un ojo a Ryuuzaki en ademán alentador y se reunieron con los demás.

« _ Quizás unas cervezas no estarían tan mal _ », se dijo el detective mientras salían por la puerta, « _...o un batido de fresa con nata, mejor _ » _. _

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Los días que siguieron resultaron deliberadamente más fructíferos de lo que lo habían sido hasta entonces. Los, por llamarlos de alguna manera, mandamás de la Yotsuba se reunían cada viernes a las ocho de la tarde, sin excepción. Los cálculos apuntaban inequívocamente hacia esos tipos, gente ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos en su mayoría. Ryuuzaki había dado buen uso de sus contactos y no pasó mucho hasta que Watari trajo con él a dos individuos desconocidos para el resto del equipo: un hombre con aspecto de mafioso, cigarro en boca, manos endurecidas y cubiertas de anillos y barba de dos o tres días, sonreía con suficiencia sentado en uno de los blancos sillones; a su lado, su contraparte femenina con tacones de aguja, una mujer de aspecto dominante pero no por eso exenta de la perfecta dosis de fragilidad, su media melena rubia caía sobre su chaqueta de cuero.

—Nuestros nuevos colaboradores. Un estafador profesional y una ladrona experta en burlar sistemas de seguridad —había dicho Ryuuzaki como única explicación.

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar, la idea de trabajar con delincuentes aunque fueran delincuentes menores, no les entusiasmaba demasiado a los ex-miembros de la policía. Hasta que Light no intervino expertamente como apoyo al criterio de Ryuuzaki aludiendo que si así podían atrapar a Kira valía la pena intentarlo, los ánimos no se calmaron. Ryuuzaki no gozaba de una gran paciencia cuando ponían en tela de juicio sus métodos.

Aiber, el estafador, se haría pasar por el segundo mejor detective del mundo, el afamado Erald Coil, quien no era otro que el mismo L. El fin del trabajo de Aiber consistía en ser el cebo, la Yotsuba picaría en el anzuelo y trataría de desenmascarar a L a través del segundo mejor detective.

—Así le daremos al perro algo con lo que jugar y lo mantendremos entretenido —resumió con una sonrisa siniestra; una abundante cucharada de natilla se hundió en su boca.

Por otra parte, la mujer, Weddy, tenía la misión de instalar cámaras de vídeo y micrófonos en el cuarto de reuniones del grupo Yotsuba, para así poder vigilar sus reuniones semanales. Tal y como mencionó Light nada más oír sus explicaciones, había un alto porcentaje de que esos hombres fueran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para decir algo comprometedor respecto a Kira en esas reuniones.

Después de haber esclarecido todo el asunto y su modo de trabajo a partir de entonces, todos se habían enfrascado en sus respectivas tareas; Aiber y Weddy trabajaban en otro cuarto. El sonido de páginas, del traqueteo de los dedos sobre la mesa, el deslizar de las ruedas cuando Light se acercaba a Ryuuzaki para comentarle algo solo a él y luego se volvía a alejar, simplemente. En el aire se respiraba gravedad pero también naturalidad, una normalidad a la que Ryuuzaki no creyó nunca poder acostumbrarse. Trabajar codo con codo con otras personas —con la excepción de Watari— nunca había estado en sus planes. Cuando se lo planteó por primera vez al inicio del caso Kira fue más la necesidad de la colaboración de la policía japonesa que no las ganas.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio a Soichiro con el ceño fruncido mientras hacía anotaciones, a Matsuda, Aizawa y Mogi intercambiando opiniones sobre unas pruebas sentados en uno de los sillones. No los necesitaba, no podía llamarse colaboración de la policía a cuatro ex-miembros que habían dimitido. Jugueteó con uno de sus mechones, pensativo, y recordó la salida de hacía unos días a la taberna, al final fue el bareto  _ Fuente de sabiduría _ , elocuente nombre para una cervecería. A pesar de que no había habido batidos ni cosas dulces allí, para su desgracia, no había estado mal. Él se había mantenido callado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero los demás hablaban de uno y otro tema, trivialidades, riendo y pasando un buen rato, de alguna forma había resultado entretenido y, para su sorpresa, Light, que había sido el encargado de pedir las bebidas, se había tomado la molestia de buscar algo para él. Una jarra de cerveza había sido puesta en su parte de la mesa redonda, el líquido era del color del jarabe de fresa y la espuma burbujeaba por encima como un manto de nieve.

—Cerveza Floris Flaise, Belga. —Light se había sentado a su lado, enarbolando su mano mientras hablaba—: El dueño del local es un experto en el terreno de las cervezas. Tuve una breve charla con él con el fin de consentir a cierto individuo peculiar. —Miró a Ryuuzaki, divertido—. Es una cerveza afrutada y bastante suave, aromatizada con frambuesa y zumo de fresa para macerar, me la ha recomendado absolutamente. No puedes ir a tomar algo y no tomar nada, Ryuuzaki.

El resto de los ocupantes de la mesa se habían reído y Soichiro le había dado una palmada en el hombro, pero él apenas murmuró un escueto «gracias». Aquel gesto amable de Light le había dejado desconcertado y con un creciente mariposeo en la boca de su estómago. Se preguntaba por qué exactamente. Al fin y al cabo Light era un manipulador y un embaucador de primera, sus modales y su aparente amabilidad tan arrebatadoras como hipócritas, eso decía su razón.

La pantalla de su ordenador se volvió negra, unas formas de variopintos colores ondeaban a través de la oscuridad, desvaneciéndose y apareciendo otras en su lugar. El salvapantallas. Percibió un movimiento a su lado y una exhalación de aire. Al girarse se encontró con Light apoltronado en la silla, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—¿Estás cansado, Light? —preguntó—. Ya es tarde.

—Saturado, lo simplifica mejor.

—¿Tus exámenes no eran lo suficientemente duros?

Una suave carcajada brotó de los labios del universitario antes de erguirse.

—Sabes que no tiene ni punto en comparación, Ryuuzaki. Tu mismo lo comprobaste, todas esas pruebas de acceso o de superación son pan comido.

—Cierto, especialmente para ti, Light.

—Bueno, bueno, me alegro de que a mi hijo le vaya tan bien en la carrera universitaria, además de ayudar en un importante caso policial. —Soichiro Yagami estaba tras ellos con una diminuta sonrisa, sus ojos en cambio lucían cansados y apagados, sin fuerzas. Tanto él como los otros estaban con sus abrigos puestos y maletines en mano—. Nosotros nos vamos ya. Sayu quería que le ayudara con algo de su tarea, como tú no estás cargo yo con el deber.

—Lo siento, papá.

—Nada, no es problema. Cuando todo esté resuelto ya estarás más por ella. —La mirada de Soichiro se volvió sombría—. Ella y tu madre te echan de menos.

Ryuuzaki vio a Light asentir hacia su padre y decirle algo al oído, a lo que este asintió también.

—Light y yo también nos retiramos por hoy, no quiero que se desmaye, lo necesito en sus cinco sentidos. —Ya de pie, se restregó un pie contra el otro—. O seis si es necesario. Por lo que he pensado… mañana podéis tomaros el día libre. Hace mucho que no hay fin de semana en vuestras vidas, un día de descanso no sentará mal.

Por algún motivo, pensó con semblante desinteresado, todos le estaban mirando como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. ¿Tan raro era que ofreciera un día libre? No se consideraba un explotador.

Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿En serio propones un día de fiesta?

Fue Light el que hizo de portavoz de todos.

—¿No estás de acuerdo, Light? —inquirió él, y con socarrona inocencia agregó—: Creí que os apetecería pero no es necesario realmente, podemos reunirnos a las siete como de costumbre y…

—¡Por supuesto que nos apetece! ¡Es fantástico! Por fin un día de  _ relax _ , pensé que moriría sin vivirlo de nuevo. —Matsuda parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—Anda, no exageres —dijo Aizawa, mientras se colocaba bien el cuello de la cazadora—. Pero es de agradecer, la verdad.

Todos menearon la cabeza con conformidad y nadie mencionó nada acerca del hijo Yagami. No era algo que necesitara ser dicho, por supuesto que él tenía que quedarse con Ryuuzaki, si se dedicaban a trabajar o a pasar el rato ya era asunto de ellos. Tras unas palabras de despedida, los cuatro hombres se dispersaron hacia la calle y desde ahí cada uno tomó el camino hacia sus respectivos hogares. Ellos dos les habían acompañado hasta el vestíbulo, donde todavía permanecían envueltos en un resquebrajado silencio. Las amplias puertas corredizas de la entrada mostraban un cuadro urbano al otro lado del vidrio. El trajín nocturno de la multitud; algunos se apresuraban al trabajo mientras que otros volvían a sus casas tras un largo día y, unos terceros, presumiblemente de menor edad, simplemente iban con bolsas de botellas, ropa ajustada y desmadre en sus expresiones. Los coches circulaban arriba y abajo por la vasta avenida, sus claxones hendían la noche y el humo ascendía como enredaderas tapizando lo que podría haber sido un cielo estrellado, dejando a la vista un parco oscuro difuminado. No era el cielo que a Light le gustaba contemplar, empero a pocos sitios podía escabullirse estando encadenado a su compañero de investigación quien justo ahora estaba tecleando un mensaje en su móvil. Para Watari, seguramente.

Light se palpó el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón cuando se escuchó el pitido de su teléfono móvil. Al desbloquearlo, arqueó una ceja.

«¿Vamos arriba? Hace frío aquí abajo», se leía.

Miró de reojo a Ryuuzaki para ver que estaba sonriendo escuetamente.

—¿Había algún impedimento con decirlo en voz alta? —dijo Light, y se dio la vuelta en dirección al cuarto que se veían obligados a compartir. Ryuuzaki le siguió unos pasos por detrás.

—En realidad, no. ¿Pero qué diversión tenía eso? —Pulsó el quinto piso en el ascensor, y las puertas se cerraron—. Yo también necesito desestresarme. Tu rostro preguntándote quién te envía un mensaje a estas horas ha sido un buen descanso para mi cerebro.

Light puso los ojos en blanco y, aunque quiso, no pudo detener el resoplido de risa que se le escapó. De alguna forma, lo que había hecho Ryuuzaki había sido tierno, o más que tierno, gracioso. Poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a la peculiar forma de ser del otro hombre, incluso a sus manías —a pesar de que algunas le seguían irritando; seguía sin entusiasmarle que le despertara de madrugada, por ejemplo—, manías con las que comenzaba a encariñarse. Pero entonces, cuando pensaba que ya nada podía sorprenderle, él solo hacía algo aún más extraño. Simple, pero distinto

Llegaron a la habitación y se cambiaron, evitando mirarse como siempre hacían. Tenían que quitarse las esposas unos segundos para poder hacerlo, pero «todo está controlado» había dicho Ryuuzaki en su momento. Una vez cambiados y aseados, ambos se tumbaron en la piltra y se cobijaron bajo la densa colcha de tonalidades ocres. El otoño estaba llegando a su fin y el viento frío comenzaba a calar hasta los huesos si no tenías la compañía de una buena estufa o, en su defecto, te creabas una cueva de ropa, mantas y tejidos cálidos. Light bostezó; Ryuuzaki apagó la clara iluminación que desprendían los tres reflectores halógenos del techo, uno en cada punta del cuarto formando un triángulo equilátero.

Un pitido familiar resonó en la tranquilidad.

Su móvil.

Cuando se giró hacia Ryuuzaki, este había alzado los brazos y lo miraba con expresión inocente.

—Esta vez no he sido yo.

Light se alargó para pillar el aparato junto al despertador, sobre la mesita de noche, comprobó la pantalla de mensajes, expectante. Ryuuzaki sobre su hombro leyó en voz alta el nombre de contacto.

—Kiyomi Takada.

Era una chica interesante en comparación con el resto, pero justo ahora no sentía demasiado interés. « _ Quizás mañana le contesto _ », se dijo y silenció el móvil antes de depositarlo en el lugar de donde lo había cogido.

Sintió una ojos clavados en él con curiosidad.

—¿Quién es?

—Una amiga de la universidad.

—Vaya, lo dejas con Misa y ya tienes toda una lista en espera. Deben sentirse muy honradas de que llegue su turno.

El sarcasmo en la voz de Ryuuzaki no pasó desapercibido para él, pero optó por seguirle la corriente.

—Por supuesto, dentro de lo que cabe hay algo de inteligencia en ellas. Saben lo que es bueno —aludió, e hizo señas indicando su cuerpo—. Y lo desean.

—Que superficial, Light.

El aludido solo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, muchas no ven más allá de un cuerpo fibrado y una cara bonita, yo solo les doy lo que quieren, aunque a mi parecer tanto físico como intelecto deben ir acompañados.

—¿Y Takada cumple los criterios?

—Más o menos —dijo en una voz queda, comenzaba a sentirse adormilado—. Ella tampoco se deja cegar por el físico y da juego.

—Ya veo.

La conversación se dio por finalizada en un tácito acuerdo. Ryuuzaki se giró hacia un lado, dispuesto a dormir alguna hora. Light ya estaba a un paso de caer en los brazos de Morfeo: los párpados caídos como persianas; la cabeza ladeada sobre el terciopelo de la almohada; su mano izquierda descansando sobre su estómago. En un último destello de lucidez una idea se plasmó en su consciencia, la idea de que tal vez había ofendido a Ryuuzaki con sus palabras, después de todo, Light había dicho que las chicas solo se fijaban en la apariencia y Ryuuzaki no era muy agraciado en ese aspecto. No le dio muchas más vueltas al asunto puesto que el sueño terminó por arrastrarlo en cuestión de segundos.


	4. III. En el mismo plano

** III **

** En el mismo plano **

  
  


—No.

—¿Natillas?

—No.

—¿Brownie?

—No.

—Er… Ryuuzaki, ¿qué narices es esto?

El último departamento de la nevera. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un piolín de chocolate? Ocupaba prácticamente todo el estante. Era amarillo, ojos sin brío, chocolate mate; con pico y alas diminutas, y desprendía un característico perfume amargo y dulzón al mismo tiempo, cacao y sueños de parque de infancia. La presunta ave viajaba en una avioneta de chocolate coloreado.

Ryuuzaki, pulgar en la boca, se estiró para ver a qué se refería Light.

Una sonrisa alienígena, de esas suya, desdibujó su rostro. Su boca se abría horizontalmente, ni mucho ni poco, estática. Sus ojos se abrían también, grandes, oscuros y siniestros y «Pareces un depravado sexual con esa cara», le había dicho Light en una ocasión. «Es mi cara. ¿Crees que quiero acosar a alguno de los presentes sexualmente?», y la respuesta había sido un rotundo «NO», por lo que Ryuuzaki retrucó, con acierto, que entonces no debía parecer ni tan depravado ni tan sexual.

—Una mona de Pascua, Light, ¿no las coméis en Japón?

Light puso una cara extraña.

—Siento tirarte del guindo, Ryuuzaki. Pero sea lo que sea que te hayan dicho de pequeño, te engañaron. —La cadena tintineó cuando señaló la figura—. Eso es como mínimo un Piolín, y piolín era un polluelo, no una mona.

—Light…

—¿Qué?

—Se trata de una tradición cristiana, simplemente se les llama monas.

No tenía sentido. Arqueó una ceja, curioso.

—No tiene sentido —dejó saber.

Y su pálido compañero tuvo que explicárselo, tuvo que explicarle  _ algo _ a Light, algo que no sabía. De donde provenía. La Pascua. Cómo la celebraban, y por qué habían derivado las famosas monas de huevos en todo tipo de representaciones. «Seguro que también hay alguna mía. Soy famoso, Light», dijo Ryuuzaki. « _ Está de coña, claro _ », pensó el aludido. Era complicado distinguir las bromas del detective, o al menos antes lo era. Ahora ya se había formado su croquis personal para buena comprensión. Igualmente el japonés quiso aclarar que: «Sí, un enorme interrogante es tu mona».

Al final, después de que le dejara de interesar la materia y se cansara de buscar algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiese ser del agrado de su excéntrico compañero, cerró la nevera con un suspiro impaciente.

—¿No vas a coger nada, entonces?

—Ya te lo he dicho, mi cuerpo me pide delicias turcas.

Light quiso expresarle que no le importaba realmente lo que su cuerpo le pidiera. No lo hizo.

—Por mucho que te apetezcan, no las puedo dibujar. —evidenció mientras se presionaba el cuello con sus dedos, masajeando. Le dolía desde que se había levantado hacía unas horas, la parte superior de los hombros y el cuello. Debía haber dormido en mala postura—. ¿Quieres que salgamos? Podríamos salir y así las compramos, las delicias turcas —propuso. Mirándolo ahora, la idea de tomar el aire le resultaba alentadora.

—En realidad, acabo de mandarle un mensaje a Watari. No tardará mucho. Ha ido a comprarlas.

No debería sorprenderle, pero le sorprendía.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —afirmó, indeleble.

Light agitó la cabeza, como resignándose a que L no tenía remedio. No lo tenía, la verdad.

—¿Acaso no sabes lo que es  _ ir a comprar _ , Ryuuzaki?

El aludido pareció pensárselo un momento antes de responder como quien recita la respuesta a un examen.

—Bueno, es el acto que realizan las personas cuando se disponen a ir a locales, tiendas o grandes almacenes con el propósito de…

Una mano alzada detuvo su explicación. Light tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados y una mueca entre crispada e impasible en la cara. Su flequillo castaño caía lacio sobre su frente, la luz de las lámparas recreaba destellos rojizos en algunos mechones.

—No sigas, lo he entendido —atajó.

Estuvieron en silencio después de eso. No fue mucho tiempo, o quizás sí lo fue. Light no lo sabía. Él se había acomodado en una de las sillas de la cocina, frente a la mesa de vidrio con mantel de espeluznantes colores, había cruzado las piernas y le daba vueltas a la cucharilla de su café a medio tomar. Las tostadas del desayuno ya digiriéndose en su estómago, cuando Ryuuzaki retomó el tema cogiendo a Light por sorpresa.

—La verdad es que nunca he ido a comprar, o si alguna vez lo he hecho ha sido cuando era un crío. Pero… —Hizo una pausa, su tono era aburrido—. No, diría que no.

Light tenía menos de once años, recordaba haber ido con su madre al supermercado, generalmente, y también a centros comerciales en Navidad u otras festividades en busca de buenos regalos para sus seres queridos. Recordaba haber preferido quedarse en casa, no recordaba haberse quejado nunca aunque su madre aseguraba que a los seis años, una vez, le hizo un berrinche porque le obligó a acompañarla cuando él estaba «haciendo una investigación», palabras textuales. Con unos años más, nunca fue de dar problemas, ayudaba a su madre, se ofrecía incluso —solo en ocasiones—. Y luego, cuando la edad —y sus padres— se lo permitieron, ya iba a comprar solo. Sus cosas. Cosas de casa. Como todo el mundo, vamos. Nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que conocería a alguien que NUNCA había ido de compras. « _ Válgase riquezas, Señor _ », pensó.

«Podríamos cambiar esa mala costumbre hoy», iba a decir, pero entonces entró Watati, envuelto en un abultado abrigo y una bufanda de lana, saludó cortésmente, y volaron los minutos hasta que la caja de delicias turcas recién adquirida contaba con la mitad de su contenido.

A Light realmente, realmente le hubiera encantado poner los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa satisfecha del detective. Migas y tropezones en sus manos, prueba del delito. Otro tanto en el contorno de sus labios. Ryuuzaki se relamió. Light apreció el rastro de saliva que quedó en su lugar, como brillantes puntos luminosos, escarcha de hielo sobre piel nevada.

Estuvo a punto de comentar algo pero se limitó a sacudir la cabeza e inmediatamente la imagen —de saliva, boca, lengua, saliva, boca— se evaporó. Ryuuzaki se había levantado y, tras despedirse de Watari, se encaminó a  _ Dios sabrá dónde _ . Light no tuvo mucha elección. La cadena lo arrastró tras él.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Subieron al ático, al patio que hacía a su vez de tejado del edificio. Un edificio realmente alto, así que Light pensó, mientras se asomaba al límite del bordillo, que alguien con vértigo o poco estómago se pondría enfermo al subir allí. Cerró los ojos y dejó a la brisa fría soplar sobre su piel, acariciándola casi con crueldad. Empezaba a necesitar una buena ola de calor, el invierno llegaba.

Un movimiento a su lado lo instó a darse la vuelta y vio aquellos pozos negros observándole impasibles.

—Antes me pareció que insistías mucho en salir a la calle y ya que no me siento inclinado a pensar que en el fondo eres un devoto por ir de compras —señaló. A Light se le escapó una sonrisa divertida—, deduje que necesitabas un poco de aire fresco.

—Muy perceptivo, Ryuuzaki.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes. De vez en cuando ejerzo de detective.

Light resopló. A pesar de su mal humor últimamente sonreía mucho, es decir más de lo común. Se sentía, irónicamente, ligero. Quizás no era tanto últimamente, quizás solo era una deformación de su percepción de la realidad y simplemente era hoy —día de fiesta— que se estaba sintiendo algo más relajado. Tampoco importaba.

—¿Y ejerces bien de detective? —cuestionó mientras avanzaba hacia una pared del centro y se dejaba caer junto a ella. Un ceja alzada en dirección a Ryuuzaki que en ese momento se sentaba junto a él. Oh, bueno, de cuclillas. “Sentar” y “Ryuuzaki” en una misma frase era igual a “cuclillas”. Una fórmula sencilla pero inusual en el resto de mundanos.

—No lo sé, recientemente he tenido falsas corazonadas —comentó con ligereza.

—¿Enserio? ¿de qué tipo? —continuó chinchando Light, en broma. En las pasadas semanas, había descubierto que cuando quería el famoso detective podía gozar de un peculiar sentido del humor.

Ryuuzaki se rascó la barriga antes de responder y Light no pudo evitar ver como la usual camiseta blanca se le subía unos centímetros. Y abdomen, un blanco abdomen quedaba a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por ahí. O sea nadie. Excepto Light y dos o tres pajarillos verdes.

—Verás, Light, del tipo de corazonada que te dice «¡Ey, hombre! Ese sujeto es perfecto, demasiado perfecto. Asombrosamente inteligente, amable, comprensivo, gran embaucador, competitivo, guapo, excepcionalmente atractivo…» Eh. —Se calló abruptamente al ver el parpadeo de mofa en la mirada dorada—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Es un honor, Grandioso L, que me consideres excepcionalmente atractivo —dijo con tono pomposo.

—Creí que el honor sería recibir el halago de un gran rebaño de mujeres. —La respuesta del universitario fue una desdeñosa agitación de mano que le sacó una sonrisa involuntaria a Ryuuzaki—. Entiendo, a ese ya estás acostumbrado. Eres un pretencioso, eso te quita mucho encanto.

—No es para tanto. Finjo serlo.

—Por supuesto.

Los minutos transcurrieron en un apacible silencio, uno de esos que debería ser incómodo pero resulta no serlo. Ahora que Ryuuzaki había superado su presunta depresión, Light podía jurar que nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Comprendido. Relajado. En el mismo plano, vamos. Tuvo un impulso.

—Voy a conseguir que me consideres tu amigo, Ryuuzaki.

Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver que el detective tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Ya te considero mi amigo, Light, aunque no lo creas.

—Me refiero a un amigo de verdad —declaró y, ahora sí, los ojos de Ryuuzaki se encontraron con los suyos. Colisionaron. Dos lunas oscuras contra dos soles radiantes—. Uno en el que puedas confiar. No se como ha sido tu pasado, quizás no hayas tenido muchos amigos. Yo en realidad tampoco. No uno íntimo, al menos.

De súbito, las mejillas pálidas se volvieron rojo grana para asombro de Light.

—¿Por qué diablos te pones rojo?

—Luego dices que yo soy el pervertido, Light. —Ojos gatunos e inocentes, pulgar en boca.

_ «Inocente y una mierda».  _ Se llevó la mano al entrecejo fruncido y cerró los ojos.

—En serio, Ryuuzaki, hablo en serio. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa — _«Auch»_ —. No mientras albergue la mínima sospecha de que tú eres Kira. —Con un balanceo se irguió sobre sus pies y metió las manos en los desgastados _jeans_ —. Vamos para abajo, ¿te gustaría ver una película?

Pero no esperó respuesta. Solo caminó, dando por hecho que Light lo seguiría. Light lo hubiera seguido aún sin la cadena y no hubiera hurgado más en el tema, porque se había dado cuenta de una cosa. Ryuuzaki se estaba protegiendo, protegía sus emociones. Las protegía de él. Recordó algo que le dijo hacía tiempo.  _ «...Porque Light, tú… eres el primer amigo que tengo». _

Tal vez, tal vez y solo tal vez, aquello no fue una treta de L para confundirlo y hacerle bajar la guardia. Al menos no en esencia. Tal vez, realmente había algo de verdad en aquellas palabras.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Light ni siquiera había sabido que aquella sala existía. Y sin embargo, ahí estaban. En una habitación descomunal, abarrotada de cómodos asientos inutilizados, y con el gran proyector en el alto techo proyectando ahora las diapositivas de una película. La película “ _ El club de los poetas muertos _ ”. Light ya la había visto, era un clásico del cine y realmente era buena.

—¿Qué opinas del trasfondo de la película, Light? —preguntó Ryuuzaki, que no había hablado en un buen rato.

—La premisa máxima de la película es como el famoso lema indica, cosecha la vida,  _ Carpe Diem _ , ¿no?

Light no apartó la mirada de la pantalla hasta que sintió los ojos de su compañero escrutándole desde las sombras. Entonces se encogió de hombros.

—Aparte de eso, también realza el amor y las sensaciones en conjunto con la poesía, las palabras como un método de expresión de algo real pero intangible. El compañerismo y la convivencia y los vínculos que se establecen a raíz de ello —explicó Light de ese modo suyo, agitando uno de sus brazos como para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Sinceramente, desde la primera vez que la vi pensé que era una magnífica obra de arte.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Qué opinas tú? —dijo, cogió uno de los batidos que habían adquirido de la nevera antes y le ofreció uno a Ryuuzaki, que lo aceptó con gusto—. ¿Acerca del  _ Carpe Diem _ ?

En ese momento la secuencia final era representada en la tela colgada en la pared frente a ellos, se veía en grandes dimensiones sin tener nada que envidiar a los cines públicos, y proyectaba claroscuros sobre Ryuuzaki, sobre sus mechones de pelo, entre los huecos del cuello y mandíbulas, y los dobladillos de la ropa.

—Verás, Light, estoy considerablemente de acuerdo contigo en todo lo que has mencionado —dijo Ryuuzaki—. Pero en cuanto al  _ Carpe Diem _ , solo es una fórmula ideada por los humanos para hacer lo que quieran, cuando quieran, sin preocupaciones y sin tener en cuenta a terceros.

—Puede ser —concedió Light, pensativo—. No obstante… ¿no es algo malo eso, o sí? El mundo no es un paraíso, y las personas no vivimos para complacer a los demás, por lo que…

—Tampoco para imponer nuestra felicidad ante la de los demás —interrumpió Ryuuzaki, su voz carecía de sensibilidad y eso le resultó irónico a Light teniendo en cuenta su postura—. Una persona no puede creerse Dios y actuar como le plazca.

Y Kira. Sí, señores. Ese era Ryuuzaki. Monotema si eso significaba fastidiarle. Había que joderse.

—Creo que lo estás pillando por el lado equivocado —pero Light no estaba dispuesto a caer en su juego.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ryuuzaki.

—No dudo que haya personas que utilicen la consigna  _ Carpe Diem  _ de la forma que tú dices. Pero yo creo que se trata de algo mucho más sutil, más natural. La libertad. —Buscó las palabras, las correctas. Quería que Ryuuzaki lo entendiera, que viera su punto, sin darse cuenta de cuán importante eso era para él—. Mira. —Lo señaló y provocó un pequeño  _ tic _ de sorpresa en Ryuuzaki—. Como tú. No eres común, haces lo que te da la gana. Tienes que ir de etiqueta a una apertura de universidad, pues L va con unos  _ jeans _ rotos y una camiseta grande y del todo informal. Tienes que sentarte correctamente en un exámen, pues tú te lo pasas por el forro y como si te sientas haciendo el pino —recordó Light, sonriendo—. Eres tú, y no te importa nada más y creo que eso está bien, no es nada malo ni tiene relación alguna con creerse un Dios o con sentirse superior a los demás.

Silencio. Silencio y la música final de los créditos de la película. Los ojos de Ryuuzaki, negros, oscuros, se habían agrandado y su mirada fue, por primera vez, abierta y de una sinceridad que Light no creyó posible de no ser porque lo tenía justo delante suyo. La intensidad de la mirada provocó un desconocido sonrojo en Light.

—¿Q-que? —balbuceó.

Ryuuzaki desvió la mirada y murmuró un casi inaudible «Nada».

El móvil de Light vibró, y pitó de forma molesta. Al mirarlo vio que era un mensaje de Ken Murata, un compañero de la universidad, pidiéndole si tenía el trabajo de investigación que hizo acerca de  _ Shakespeare _ . Aunque fuese la carrera de derecho la que cursaba, a veces les metían pequeñas cosas de filosofía, literatura y matemáticas, como complemento.

—¿Takada? —nombró Ryuuzaki, a su lado, y Light no pudo evitar mirarlo un momento, sorprendido.

—No, un compañero de la universidad.

—Ah.

Se calló y Light aprovechó para contestar el mensaje: «Le diré a mi hermana que te lo dé, ya te comento».

—¿Has vuelto a hablar con Takada? —volvió al ataque, con una curiosidad mal disimulada que Light no comprendió. Especialmente porque Watari tenía pinchado su móvil, gajes de ser el principal sospechoso, por lo que no había mucho que pudiera ocultarle al detective.

—No desde el último mensaje —contestó, de todas formas—. ¿Por qué?

Ryuuzaki se encogió de hombros, se levantó, se tomó de un trago el batido que le quedaba por beber y pulsó el botón del mando a distancia y los focos del techo se iluminaron derramando su luz por toda la habitación. El proyector ya apagado.

—La película ha acabado —dijo el de ojos oscuros, aunque era evidente.

—Sí.

A Light le vino la visión del día anterior. De la mirada extraña de Ryuuzaki. De su incomodidad después cuando Light le había descubierto en el acto. De su chapurreo al hablar, nada común en alguien tan inteligente como lo era Ryuuzaki. Tan seguro y autosuficiente, « _ Mientras no tenga que ir de compras _ ». Aquella mirada no tuvo nada que ver con la vulnerabilidad que había vislumbrado, como llamas de fuego cambiante, hoy en el detective, tras su comparación de la consigna  _ Carpe Diem _ con su propio comportamiento. Fue más compleja, mucho, muchísimo más compleja. Y Light se encontró, en contra de su voluntad, turbado y confuso por la complejidad de aquella mirada y la simplicidad de ésta.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

La mesa estaba preparada, o casi preparada. Colocó los cubiertos que había conseguido de uno de los cajones y ¡hecho! Corrió hacia el salón, sus pasos repiqueteando en el parquet, por poco se resbaló cuando casi da de bruces con su padre.

—¡Ups! Papá, la comida está lista —anunció Sayu.

Su padre sonrió.

—Ya iba para allí —dijo—. Y no corras, tu madre te llamará la atención, y además puedes caerte.

—Vaaaale —asintió, sintiéndose inexplicablemente feliz a pesar de sus palabras.

O quizás no era tan inexplicable. Se sentaron en la mesa, los tres juntos. Mamá, papá y ella. Faltaba Light, claro, pero al menos por una vez en semanas no eran solo su madre y Sayu, la familia se había vuelto muy triste desde que su padre estaba enfrascado con la investigación de Kira, con el tal L que a Sayu le caía mal sin remedio. No tenía derecho, no lo conocía, solo era un ente sin rostro que hacía a su padre trabajar demasiado, Sayu recordaba cuando su padre tuvo el ataque al corazón y estuvo hospitalizado con un nudo en el pecho y no podía evitar, ni quería, culpar al tal L.

Su madre le sirvió un plato de arroz al curry que lucía apetitoso, Sayu cogió los palillos y comenzó a comer, casi atragantándose en el proceso.

—Sayu, come con cuidado —riñó Sachiko, indulgente.

—Sí, mamá.

También estaba el hecho de que ese detective, muy famoso y muy bueno pero decididamente idiota, sospechaba que su hermano era Kira. Light. ¡Kira! Por Favor, si se esforzase en conocer a Light como lo conocía Sayu podría ver que era lo más retorcido que alguien podía inventarse. Su madre había estado llorando varios días cuando el padre de Sayu les había informado acerca de la situación actual, no había dicho mucho, solo que Light debía de permanecer conviviendo con L un tiempo y ayudándole en la investigación hasta que a este se le disiparan las dudas acerca de su inocencia. A Sayu, L simplemente no podía caerle bien.

—¿Como va la escuela, Sayu?

La pregunta de su padre la sobresaltó y alejó de sus sombríos pensamientos, que se ocultaron bajo el peso de una gran resoplido. Uno de esos que hacía sonreír a sus padres.

—Bueno, bien. Seguramente me quedaran cuatro notables, excelente en gimnasia y lo demás… —Hizo una pausa de lo más expresiva—. ¡Ay, es que matemáticas, física y literatura son horribles! No entiendo nada, y sin Light para ayudarme… —La expresión de su padre fue velada por una profunda pena. Quiso remediarlo, atropelladamente, agitando las manos—. ¡No quiero decir que tu ayuda no me valga! Es solo que, Light ya está acostumbrado a explicarme las cosas, y de alguna forma-

—No tienes que excusarte, Sayu, no me molesta —interrumpió Soichiro, su mirada se desvió un momento a Sachiko y entonces Sayu se percató de lo vidriosos que estaban los ojos de su madre, como perlas de cristal y agua. La mano de su padre tomó la de su madre por encima de la mesa—. Sachiko…

La mujer negó con la cabeza, solo un suave balanceo.

—Estoy bien, cariño —Sonrió—. ¿Cómo está Light? Tienes que decirle que llame más, no queremos llamarle por no molestarle cuando esté trabajando.

—Si, es mejor no molestarle demasiado. Él y Ryuuzaki están decididos ahora en atrapar a Kira.

—¿Entonces ese detective ya no sospecha de mi hermano? —preguntó, esperanzada, y su voz resultó demasiado aguda para su gusto.

—Bueno. No, no examente. Aún sospecha, pero… —Sacudió la cabeza ante la expresión confundida de su familia—. No importa, aún no está libre de sospechas pero digamos que va por buen camino.

Ambas féminas soltaron suspiros de un alivio no del todo pletórico, pero alivio al fin y al cabo. Sayu pensó que, por lo menos, tenían algo a lo que aferrarse, una esperanza, y «Con suerte L no tardará mucho en darse cuenta de que Light no es un asesino» dijo, su boca torcida en un puchero mohíno.

Siguieron comiendo y hablando de temas más amenos, disfrutando, «Esto está delicioso, cariño», su padre elogiando la cocina de su madre, la tele encendida intercalaba anuncios con algún culebrón que nadie escuchaba.

Cuando terminaron con el postre, una enorme tarta de nata y chocolate para devoción de Sayu, Sachiko se levantó con la intención de recoger la mesa y fregar los platos. Fue entonces que su padre soltó la bomba.

—Por cierto, se me ha pasado comentarlo —empezó, consiguiendo la atención de las dos—. Light y Misa han roto.

Una bomba atómica ante los ojos de Sayu, su boca abierta de par en par en un ruidoso «¿¡POR?!». La explicación de su padre no tardó en llegar:

—Light cortó con ella. Dijo que no era momento de tener novias y que, bueno, que no estaba interesado en ella.

—Que hermano más soso tengo —masculló Sayu. Su móvil vibró en su bolsillo. Un mensaje. Lo ignoró, ya contestaría luego—. Con lo guapa que es Misa, ¡tendrá cara!

—No todo es belleza, Sayu —dijo su padre.

Ella se limitó a rodar los ojos del modo en que solo los adolescentes saben hacerlo, cómo preguntándose por qué los adultos no se enteran de nada. Con una sonrisa perversa, sugirió:

—A lo mejor es que mi hermano no está interesado en chicas…

El grito sobresaltado y, en opinión de Sayu, teatralmente ofendido de su madre, «¿Cómo se te ocurre, hija? Light es normal» le hizo reírse con una diminuta risa, agitar las manos y de un brinco subir a su habitación mientras sus dos últimas palabras eran ahogadas por la esquina de las escaleras.

—¡Era broma!

Palabras traviesas. Palabras golfas. Sin maldad, pero. Ahogadas como cuando uno mismo ahogaba sus más profundos y culpables secretos.

En opinión de Sayu la sociedad japonesa iba demasiado atrasada en ese sentido, podía decirlo, que a pesar de las apariencias que pudieran dar y de algunos entretenimientos como el  _ yaoi _ o el  _ yuri,  _ muy poca gente en Japón aceptaba bien la homosexualidad, no lo hacían, no como empezaban a hacerlo en otros países extranjeros, y eso la entristecía. Pero, claro, ella sabía que Light no era  _ gay _ , solo había sido una broma, y una forma de rebeldía y de molestar a sus padres por algo que ella creía que debía aceptarse de forma natural.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Habían comido tranquilamente, entre una cosa y otra, pasadas las dos de la tarde, Watari como siempre predispuesto, siempre en servicio, les había preparado un delicioso manjar. En ocasiones Light se preguntaba si a Ryuuzaki nunca se le iba a ocurrir dar un merecido descanso al hombre, o es que simplemente este disfrutaba demasiado cuidando del escuálido joven. Disfrutar, bueno, de una forma casi enfermiza.

Después de comer se habían duchado, Light se había puesto a leer y Ryuuzaki insistió en trabajar un rato. «Trabajamos dos horas con la condición de que luego salgamos al mundo exterior» había dicho el universitario, su mirada afilada no daba lugar a réplicas pero con L no era sencillo. Nada era sencillo. «Nadie te ha pedido que me ayudes, Light, de hecho es tu día de descanso por lo que me sentiría mal si no…», pero Light lo había interrumpido con un zarandeo de las esposas y una frase de lo más elocuente: «Precisamente, puesto que es mi día de descanso, ¿no te parece que debería al menos poder elegir algo que hacer? Ya que ni siquiera me puedo alejar de ti, y no, no estoy insinuando que me liberes porque sea Kira y tiente a la posibilidad, pero por lo menos podríamos salir a dar una vuelta. Anda, Ryuuzaki, los dos». Y el silencio fue vacío, vacío de emoción. La expresión de L vacía también cuando cedió.

—Como quieras, pero no me eches la culpa si nos cruzamos con algún conocido y se piensan cosas raras.

Y no era que a Light no le importara lo que pensaran los demás al verlo encadenado a otro hombre, caminando arriba y abajo por la avenida. Era los más jodidamente humillante que se le podía ocurrir mientras bajaban del ascensor envueltos en una nube pensativa; no obstante, la determinación por salir y por conseguir que Ryuuzaki lo considerara un amigo tuvieron más potestad esta vez.

—¿Entonces, Light? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Los dos habían frenado de caminar fuera del vertical edificio, junto a las puertas principales. Con un raudo vistazo captó el ir y venir de la muchedumbre, algunos niños acompañados de risas alegres y regaños de sus padres por ir demasiado deprisa, no hacía mucho viento y el sol se adivinaba tras un tumulto de nubes desprendiendo luces anaranjadas sobre la población. Una atmósfera agobiante pero que de alguna manera le sentó a Light como un calmante contra su dosis de encierro domiciliario. El barullo de los coches, no obstante, era lo que más le molestaba.

Su mirada, dorada por el reflejo de la puesta de sol, se detuvo en Ryuuzaki. Su figura curvada, encogida sobre sí mismo, con las manos en los bolsillos y un semblante imperturbable que junto al pelo desgreñado le recordó vagamente a un espantapájaros.

—Podríamos ir al centro comercial pero visto tu gusto por las tiendas y la gente…

—No tengo ningún problema con las tiendas, Light —aseguró Ryuuzaki—. Pero te doy la razón en cuanto a lo que a lugares concurridos se refiere, siempre me he preguntado cómo la gente soporta a millones de cuerpos calientes a su alrededor, sudando y malolientes. En los conciertos o las discotecas, por ejemplo.

—Ya sabemos entonces el destino de nuestra próxima salida —decidió, mientras comenzaba a caminar habiendo decidido también a dónde irían en ese momento.

Pudo distinguir, no sin satisfacción, una casi inapreciable mueca de disgusto en el ceño fruncido de L, su boca torcida levemente hacia la izquierda un segundo antes de hablar.

—Que haya cedido una vez no implica que lo vuelva a hacer, señor espléndido. —Pararon un momento en un semáforo—. De ninguna manera iré a un concierto o a una discoteca o a ningún otro fastidioso lugar que se te pase por tu despiadada mente.

—¿Despiadada? —inquirió Light.

El semáforo se puso en verde con un guiño.

—Solo mantén presente mi postura —dijo. Light suspiró, fingiendo darse por vencido y el «como tú digas» que pronunció no fue más que una actuación, una que no pasó desapercibida para el otro.

Caminaron un rato más, pasaron entre callejuelas y más de una bifurcación. Hicieron una parada en una tiendas de chucherías, abarrotada de criajos, de donde Ryuuzaki salió con una COLOSAL, sí, Light juraba que era una COLOSAL bolsa de golosinas en las manos. Y por si fuera poco, la dependienta había mirado con asco sus muñecas unidas. Como si no fuera suficiente con que la gente estuviera mirándolos con asombro, repulsión o curiosidad por la calle. Algunos hasta diversión.

Cuando un rato después, al llegar a una plaza ajardinada de varios metros de extensión, Light mencionó que tenían que tomar un taxi ahí, Ryuuzaki le miró desconfiado.

—Light, si lo que intentas es llevarme a un sitio escondido donde asesinarme debes saber que Watari tiene la forma de localizarme al instante. De hecho tiene órdenes estrictas de venir a recogerme si tardo demasiado.

—No empieces —advirtió y suspiró mientras avanzaban hasta uno de los taxis estacionados en la parada—. Mira, si fuera Kira no seria tan… poco previsor como para intentar matarte de esta forma. Eso es algo que ya sabes.

—Es cierto. Pero no sé hasta qué punto Kira puede ser caprichoso e… —Se relamió los labios antes de agregar, con un tono que rozaba lo sugerente—...impaciente.

Se subieron al coche. En la parte delantera, fumando un puro por una ventanilla a medio abrir, se encontraba un hombre mayor, robusto en su ropa informal que parecía ser unas cuantas tallas más pequeña de lo que debería, y con una creciente calvicie.

—¿A dónde os llevo? —preguntó, con voz rasposa.

Una vez dada la dirección, llegaron en un ininterrumpido silencio en aproximadamente media hora. Se había dedicado a ignorar a Ryuuzaki, lo cual no había sido muy difícil pues este estaba en apariencia satisfecho con su molestia y comía ufano golosina tras golosina. Después de pagar al taxista, que les dirigió una mirada de repulsión, se adentraron en un frondoso bosquecillo que se conocía como la palma de su mano; los árboles, en pinceladas de ocres y rojizos, creaban un pomposo manto sobre sus cabezas. Las hojas caídas crujiendo bajo sus pies a cada paso que daban.

Light observó a Ryuuzaki y a su flemática expresión.

—¿No tienes ni una mínima curiosidad por hacia dónde vamos?

—Puede.

—Vamos, admítelo.

—Sinceramente, Light, ¿si me vas a extorsionar hasta admitirlo para que preguntas?

Light apartó una rama de su camino y optó por no contestar a eso.

—Eres realmente difícil de tratar, ¿sabes? Puedo entender porque la gente se sorprende al conocerte —dijo Light, «Dejando a un lado tu aspecto, claro» pensó.

Ryuuzaki pareció sorprendido.

—¿En serio? Intento ser amable —dijo en un tono neutral—, dentro de mis posibilidades y de que el sujeto con el que esté tratando no sea demasiado idiota.

—No digo que no seas amable, solo digo que eres difícil. Especialmente superadas las primeras barreras de tu reserva.

Luego, las palabras no dichas se las tragó el bosque, y solo hablaron los pájaros en rítmicos gorjeos. Apenas fueron unos minutos, incómodos minutos en los que Light no podía dejar de pensar en Ryuuzaki, en qué pasaba por su mente, en el porqué de su reserva, de su desconfianza, también en el porqué de sus ocasionales descuidos que dejaban resquebrajar la barrera, entreviéndose una íntima inocencia, o un destello de sorpresa y vulnerabilidad como el de antes, al terminar de ver la película. A unos metros se adivinaba la salida de la espesura del bosque. Los rayos de sol en decadencia les golpearon en la cara cuando se abrieron paso a una pequeña cala de arena fina y blanca. La boca de Ryuuzaki no emitió ninguna exclamación de sorpresa, pero Light pudo decir por el brillo de sus ojos que estaba sorprendido.

La playa estaba bordeada por altos despeñaderos como torreones y por el bosque. La zona arenosa apenas ocupaba unos cuantos metros, suficiente para un diminuto grupo de gente, y, más allá penetrando el mar, se apreciaban irregulares formaciones rocosas, grandes y pequeñas. Si miraban al horizonte, donde cielo y mar se unían y las aguas jugueteaban con los tímidos reflejos de luz, podían contemplar un acto de extraordinaria e incuestionable belleza. Una magnífica puesta de sol al oro.

—¿Qué te parece? —inquirió Light, jactancioso.

Pero Ryuuzaki parecía perdido.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —susurró—. ¿Algún gusto retorcido de Kira? ¿me pondrás un vestido y maquillarás antes de matarme?

La ostia, es que era la ostia el muy cabrón.

—Joder, tío, es que eres experto en tocarme las pelotas —escupió, repentinamente molesto y  _ ¿por qué no? _ ofendido.

—Y eso que no practico —dijo Ryuuzaki, carente de emoción, como siempre.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Esa boca, Light, estás perdiendo los modales. Si tu padre te escuchara…

Jodido Ryuuzaki. Jodido, jodido y jodido otra vez. Resopló sonoramente y se fue a sentar en una de las rocas, por defecto arrastrando al otro hombre con él. Lo mataría, no hacía falta ser Kira, lo mataría con gusto siendo Light Yagami. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, contando hasta diez, sintiendo la brisa marina acariciar su piel caliente. Notó movimiento a un lado y supo que Ryuuzaki se había acuclillado.

—Es muy bonito —dijo. Light se dio la vuelta para mirarlo—. No pasa mucha gente por aquí, eso es bueno, no solo porque el lugar conserva su aspecto virgen sino porque ya sabes que no disfruto mucho de la compañía de la gente.

—Lo sé.

Y entonces no hizo falta aclarar nada más. Ni que Light ya sabía ese dato acerca de L y por eso lo había llevado allí, ni que este se lo agradecía de forma tácita y silenciosa.

—Es mi lugar favorito —comentó Light llevado por un arranque de sinceridad; la molestia adecuadamente mitigada tras las palabras de Ryuuzaki—. Solía venir aquí a pensar o a permitirme desaparecer del mundo cuando la presión de la rutina era demasiado aplastante. Fue a partir de los trece o catorce años, lo encontré de casualidad. No sé, estar aquí es como un bálsamo, de alguna forma es todo lo que el mundo nunca será. Puro y...—Rozó con una mano el agua— transparente.

No sabía porque estaba revelando aquello, era como… demasiado suyo. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia, nunca se había mostrado tan vulnerable con nadie. Él ni siquiera era vulnerable, pero a veces, en ocasiones, necesitaba un poco de eso. Y aunque trataba de ignorar esa necesidad, eventualmente se volvía demasiado acuciante.

Sintiéndose nervioso, enfocó su ojos en Ryuuzaki que en ese momento le observaba intrigado y curioso; más allá de eso su mirada era opaca.

—No se lo diré a nadie —dijo, sorprendiéndole. Sin dejar de mirarlo, añadió—: No le diré a nadie acerca de tu lugar secreto.

Una corriente de vergüenza empapó a Light como si acabara de caerle una tormenta encima.

—Tampoco es eso, Ryuuzaki, suena tan infantil.

—¿Estás admitiendo que eres infantil? —declaró, divertido, sonrisa alienígena—. No deberías avergonzarte por una debilidad que ni siquiera es debilidad, a veces nos pensamos que lo son cuando en realidad son lo que nos mantiene vivos.

—¿Ganas de filosofar?

—En realidad, no, pero tú has sido el primero en ponerse sentimental, Light.

Light reconoció en su tono aburrido un deje de enfurruñamiento que nunca antes había detectado y no pudo evitar reírse. Estuvieron ahí más o menos una hora, o quizás dos, charlando amenamente de cualquier tema no demasiado íntimo o revelador sobre la vida de ninguno. Ryuuzaki no mencionó a Kira, y Light pensó que realmente había logrado algo aquel día. Si alguien le preguntara por qué quería con tanta vehemencia ser amigo del detective, él contestaría que era un reto, un reto de lo más complicado. Pero si se lo preguntaba en su interior sabía que había más que eso, se trataba de una comprensión, una que, más allá de querer ahorcarlo con sus propias manos de vez en cuando, le hacía sentirse unido a alguien por primera vez en su vida. En el mismo plano.

_ «Quizás por eso le he traído aquí». _

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Ya se habían acostado. Hacía un buen rato. Debía de ser medianoche porque desde la ventana se veía noche cerrada, sin estrellas debido a la contaminación lumínica. Ryuuzaki se removió en su posición pero el tintineo de la cadena lo hizo detenerse.

Light estaba dormido.

No le importaba despertarle. Solo que tal vez sí le importaba un poco. Desde hacía unos días se había encontrado siendo más gentil con el universitario y procurando no importunar tanto su sueño. Lo cual era un problema, porque se aburría. Dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesita de noche y, sentado con las piernas recogidas, se llevó un pulgar a la boca.

Aquel había sido un día de lo más curioso. Extraño. Muy raro. Muy desconcertante. Incluso para él. Así se había sentido, completamente perdido al mediodía cuando Light lo había descrito tras ver “ _ El club de los poetas muertos _ ”, e igual o más perdido en el crepúsculo cuando había visto a un Light completamente distinto aparecer ante sus ojos. Uno que se veía genuino, ojos como soles dorados, capaz de proferir insultos sin temor a perder su apariencia modelo.

Se giró hacia Light y lo miró. Su respiración tranquila caía sobre la almohada; su pelo lo hacía sobre su rostro sereno. L tragó saliva, sentía un aleteo sacudiendo su estómago conforme se iba acercando. ¿Por qué? ¿Que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se acercaba? No se reconocía, esa sensación explosiva, como si llevara una bomba atómica entre sus costillas, en el pecho, junto al corazón. Una que amenazaba con estallar cada vez que Light se comportaba de forma inesperada y mostraba matices que Ryuuzaki creyó imposibles en alguien como él. En… alguien como Kira. No podía dudar, Light era Kira. No podía dejarse dominar por emociones, nunca lo hacía.

Su mano se elevó en contra de su voluntad, como tirada por hilos invisibles.

¡No! Tenía que detenerse, maldita sea.

La acercó un poco más, contuvo la respiración y vio, con horror, a su mano deslizarse hasta tocar la mejilla del castaño. Cálida, muy cálida. Su calidez fue como una bofetada que lo hizo brincar y alejarse cuando Light murmuró algo entre sueños y cambió de postura.

Ryuuzaki soltó el aire que había retenido. Por primera vez no quiso pensar.


	5. IV. Cuerda en tensión

**IV**

**Cuerda en tensión**

  
  


De acuerdo, en definitiva, aquello no era normal.

El día de descanso había volado con la rapidez de las buenas cosas y todo el cuartel general de investigaciones se había sumido de nuevo en el caso Kira. Habían pasado solo unos días, pero lo cierto era que desde que se habían centrado en la Yotsuba el progreso había comenzado a ser más notorio, al menos si lo comparaban con el que lo precedía. Resultaba inaudito que gracias a un movimiento estúpido de Matsuda hubieran tenido una buena oportunidad, además de estar completamente seguros de que uno de los grandes inversores de la Yotsuba era Kira. Pero que Matsuda hubiese tenido suerte por una vez —a cambio de arriesgar su propia vida—, no era lo que Light encontraba jodidamente extraño. No. Lo que encontraba jodidamente extraño era Ryuuzaki. A Ryuuzaki. Empezó luego de aquel día en la playa, Light pensó que había logrado superar una brecha en el distanciamiento de Ryuuzaki, que había sido un punto y aparte… Y tanto que lo había sido.

Para peor.

Le miró de reojo desde su asiento. Como de costumbre, el detective inspeccionaba ensimismado unos informes, de vez en cuando recogía con su pulgar los restos de crema del platillo que se había estado comiendo y lo relamía luciendo satisfecho. Light podía decir por la tensión en sus hombros que Ryuuzaki sabía que estaba siendo observado. Lo que no comprendía era por qué de un día para otro habían pasado del inicio de un ligero entendimiento a no hablar de otra cosa que no fuera referente a la investigación; tampoco por qué esquivaba sus miradas o evitaba con destreza las confrontaciones intelectuales que tanto habían disfrutado desde su primer encuentro. Parecía como si estuviera de mal humor con él. Sí, con él en específico.

ESO era lo que no era normal, que solo actuaba así con él.

Una exhalación perezosa retumbó en la silenciosa concentración inundando la sala.

—Ahh, me duele toda la espalda y los hombros —dijo Matsuda y se levantó para estirarse—. Necesito un masaje.

—Deberíamos descansar unos minutos, llevamos todo el día sin parar —dijo su padre  a modo de pregunta, esperando una confirmación de L.

—Yo como mínimo necesito un café con urgencia.

Aizawa fue hacia la cafetera en el momento en que Ryuuzaki hacía girar su silla para mirarlos a todos menos a Light, por supuesto. Light se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, bueno, en realidad por hoy está bien —Ryuuzaki se rascó la cabeza—. Estoy pensando una cosa pero podemos concretarlo mañana con las mentes despejadas.

Pero Light se sentía con ganas de tocarle las narices.

—¿Enserio? ¿de que se trata? —preguntó.

—Nada complejo. Aunque necesitaré tu ayuda —comentó el detective, apático y sin molestarse a mirarlo mientras hablaba—. O, mejor dicho, necesitaré la ayuda de Misa y, para eso, tu efecto persuasivo para con ella es una herramienta clave.

—De ninguna manera. No pienso ponerla en peligro.

—No sería peligroso, tan solo…

—He dicho que no, Ryuuzaki. No voy a involuclarla voluntariamente en nada que tenga que ver con Kira —declaró Light, rotundo.

Ahora sí. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, la tensión se respiró en el ambiente hasta que Ryuuzaki pareció crisparse y fruncir el entrecejo antes de desviar la mirada con un suave «Lo que tú digas, Light». Light lo observó un momento más hasta que se percató de que los demás los miraban con curiosidad y, con una naturalidad intrínseca en él, dio pie a una conversación ligera con Matsuda que desvió la presunta atención recaída sobre ellos.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

L lo estaba pasando mal. Mal del tipo de  _ mal _ que nunca había pasado. Y el objeto de su malestar no era otro que su sospechoso — _ ¿su?— _ tomando una ducha a unos metros de él, solo separados por la translúcida mampara. El vaho bochornoso que se escabullía por arriba y entre las aberturas era como un gas alucinógeno que, junto al chapoteo del agua cayendo y el ruido de la esponja al frotar, espoleaba en su mente imágenes no aptas para menores. Contuvo la respiración. Se sentía, en cierto modo, histérico pese a su aparente neutralidad de siempre. ¿Por qué? Porque no sabía cómo sobrellevar el cosquilleo que Light le comenzaba a causar.

Aún dando la espalda, notó como la cortina se corrió a un lado y el universitario se deslizó fuera del platillo de ducha. L aguardó unos minutos para girarse y así dar tiempo al otro a secarse y colocarse la toalla en la cintura.

—¿Sienta bien la ducha?

No supo de dónde le vino la pregunta, pero supo lo estúpida que era al verse reflejado en los ojos escépticos de Light.

—Sí, bastante —espetó este.

—Ya… 

L se hizo el desentendido mientras Light se acababa de asear; desvió la mirada, o eso pretendió. En realidad el espejo que coronaba el lavamanos era un bonito cuadro que mostraba demasiado: un cuerpo grácil y ancho, más que el suyo, piel ligeramente bronceada pero no demasiado, estómago plano y firme. Lo que acabó por secar la saliva en su boca fueron las brillantes gotas que se escurrían del pelo mojado del universitario, y descendían recorriendo su piel, entre las dobleces de su musculatura y más allá. Caliente. Muy caliente.

Una urgencia por salir de allí lo acometió.

—Date prisa, Light.

Para su extrañeza, el aludido ni lo miró al responder un seco «Ya termino». Estaban en el baño contiguo a la habitación que compartían, era de noche y no tardaron en arroparse bajo la cálida colcha ocre sin una palabra. Insólito cuanto menos pues el universitario acostumbraba a darle las buenas noches, no obstante parecía molesto por algo.

Dudó.

—Er… Buenas noches, Light.

—Hm.

Había estado de cara a la ventana, de espaldas al universitario. En ese momento se volteó y se lo quedó mirando en la acogedora penumbra, curioso, ojos bien abiertos. Su mano se adelantó a su pensamiento y le rozó el hombro. Un intento por captar su atención.

Light suspiró de forma inapreciable y luego murmuró:

—Buenas noches, Ryuuzaki.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala durante unos instantes, L, sin embargo, no estaba satisfecho con ello. Por lo que le puso remedio.

ㅡHoy has estado especialmente inhóspito conmigo, Light. —Hizo una pausa, buscando una reacción en el otro hombre—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No es nada, Ryuuzaki.

—Eso es mentira —acusó L, impasible.

Vio como Light se removía en su lado de la cama y, tras unos segundos de parecer meditarlo, se dio la vuelta para clavar en él sus iris castaños, más oscuros y brillantes en la oscuridad. Se miraron un instante en lo que este tardaba en encontrar lo que quería expresar.

—¿Entonces por qué no me lo explicas tú? —dijo Light—. Dices que miento, naturalmente. Y sin embargo… 

—Creí que tú nunca mentías —interrumpió.

Light ignoró su puntualización y continuó.

—Sin embargo, tú no eres mucho mejor que eso, ¿o me equivoco? Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

Por supuesto que lo sabía.

—No veo cómo podría saberlo —alentó, sin embargo. Su frase, su tono, su mirada inclusive, derrochó bravura y desafío. Eran matices que ellos conocían demasiado bien y Light los captó enseguida.

—¿Buscas jugar a las adivinanzas, Ryuuzaki? Porque es bastante tarde, y aunque tú no duermas otros si lo hacen.

—No te he pedido que juegues a las adivinanzas conmigo, Light. Solo te he preguntado por qué pareces enfadado, en cambio eres tú el que ha insinuado que a mí me pasa algo. —Se medio irguió contra la almohada al acabar de hablar, pensando que había logrado calmar los ánimos.

No contó con que Light no era de los que cedían fácilmente.

—Digamos que el que yo esté enfadado tiene que ver con tu raro comportamiento, ¿estás intentando jugar a las adivinanzas o no? —Se irguió también en la cama.

Cabezota, no se podía ser más cabezota e infantil de lo que era el universitario. L lo contempló, impávido, tratando de desentrañar lo que se ocultaba tras esa mirada chispeante. «Ha sido mi error provocarlo, teniendo en cuenta que no quiero revelar nada» pensó al tiempo que se mordía el pulgar.

El ceño fruncido de Light denotaba una tensa impaciencia.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? Creí que… —Sacudió la mano como espantando a una mosca—. Creí que nos habíamos acercado. Te dije que quería ser tu amigo, fui sincero, y creí que lo estaba consiguiendo desde el día de descanso, pero entonces —Vaciló—, desde que te mostré aquel lugar, al día siguiente, no me diriges la palabra para nada que no tenga que ver con el caso Kira. Esquivas mis miradas, y te pones nervioso cuando te pillo desprevenido —añadió Light haciendo memoria—. Por supuesto que me doy cuenta, pero es que por mucho que trate de buscarle una razón lógica no encuentro nada, Ryuuzaki. No lo entiendo y me estás desesperando.

Deseaba que Light no se percatara, pero los ojos de L se habían abierto desmesuradamente producto del asombro que la extensa perorata de su contrario ocasionó. Muchos pensamientos se deslizaron por su cabeza que no era más que una telaraña dispersa para entonces, hilos e hilos de ideas inconexas e indescifrables. Light. Amigo. Light insistiendo una y otra vez. Kira. Light preocupado. Caliente. Ni siquiera el propio Ryuuzaki podía darle una lógica a su comportamiento, no era una posibilidad el que para Light si la tuviera.

La habitación era un manto oscuro, recreación de la noche que en el exterior se tomaba la ciudad por completo. El silencio una triste orquesta. Se estaban mirando y L supo a lo que Light se refería cuando sintió el impulso de desviar la mirada. Tuvo miedo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, L tuvo miedo. Desvió la mirada.

—No importa. Lo cierto es que no me he encontrado bien últimamente —musitó por fin.

—No me fastidies, L  —increpó el universitario. El que lo llamase por su seudónimo de detective no auguraba nada bueno—. Mírame. ¿Qué pasa? ¿sigues resistiéndote al hecho de que te caigo bien solo porque crees que soy Kira y te acabaré traicionando?

Silencio.

—Será mejor que duermas.

En un gesto violento Light lo agarró por el antebrazo y lo obligó a girarse. Hubo una colisión de miradas, planetas en potencia y un temblor descendió por el cuerpo de Ryuuzaki hasta la pelvis ante la apabullante irritación de Light, quien se hallaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

—No me toques los cojones, Ryuuzaki.

Incómodo, mas lejos de sentirse intimidado por el habitual vocabulario malsonante de Light cuando este perdía los nervios, L lo apartó suavemente pero con firmeza. Se sentó de cuclillas, encarándose al lado contrario, y su tono fue terminante cuando habló.

—Descansa, Light.

Oyó un resoplido pero lo dejó pasar. Minutos después la habitación era un hervidero del más insano silencio.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Cuando los rayos del sol a duras penas se entrelucían tras el cielo grisáceo de la urbe y la mitad de la población aún gozaba de las últimas horas de sueño, él se dirigía, impoluto, hacia el cuartel de investigaciones; L silencioso a su lado, manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Se habían retrasado unos minutos esa mañana entre el desayuno y que se le habían pegado las sábanas; por lo que los demás ya debían de haber llegado.

Tomó la iniciativa y pulsó el botón de apertura de la puerta metálica, que sonó con un descarriado  _ click _ . Si tenía que esperar a que el otro hombre le diera iba apañado. No había dicho ni los buenos días, el muy jodido, los tenía que tener muy bien puestos para hacerse el ofendido cuando el único que se había comportado como un chiquillo era él. De hecho, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera había dormido, y aún así no se había molestado en despertarle cuando a Light se le pasó el despertador.

Entró en la sala sintiéndose un tanto abatido. De un rápido vistazo se hizo con el panorama: Matsuda leía el periódico en un rincón del amplio sofá mientras discutía diversos puntos con Mogi; Aizawa terminaba de hacerse su indispensable café de cada dos horas; Watari no estaba; y su padre se frotaba la frente insistentemente como si le diese vueltas a algo importante. Saludó a unos y a otros, y ya se disponía a sentarse en su sitio cuando su padre le llamó.

—Light.

—Dime. ¿Todo bien, papá? —preguntó.

Soichiro echó una rápida mirada a Ryuuzaki, que esperaba rascándose el estómago junto a ellos, luego la enfocó de nuevo en su hijo.

—Sé que es una molestia dada la situación, pero creo que deberías ir a ver a tu madre y a tu hermana pronto. —Una tos flemática le detuvo—. Ah.. Decía, sí, hace unas cuantas semanas que no te ven y están preocupadas. También sería agradable que las llamarás más a menudo. Siento molestarte con ello, hijo.

—Oh… —Por un momento no supo qué decir—. No, tienes razón. Especialmente por mamá, conociéndola debe estar bastante preocupada.

—Las dos lo están.

La firmeza y resolución con las que lo afirmó provocaron un malestar interno en Light. Un gorjeo de culpabilidad justo en la boca del estómago.

—Lo haré, descuida, papá. —Se giró hacia Ryuuzaki y, tragándose su orgullo, preguntó—: ¿Te parecería bien acercarnos hoy por la tarde, solo un rato a tomar el té?

Este, aparentemente distraído, asintió con un cabeceo seco al que le siguió un «Siempre y cuando no haya contratiempos» murmurado. Light asintió en respuesta y volvió la vista hacia su padre que, de nuevo, rompía en un ataque de tos.

—Ay, jefe, tiene que cuidarse esa tos —dijo Matsuda, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa baja—. Vaya al médico.

—No, solo es un resfriado, estoy bien.

Light frunció el ceño

—Ayer no tenías esta tos.

—¿Bromeas? —exclamó Matsuda, para sorpresa del universitario—. Lleva ya así un tiempo, y es una tos gangosa. Hace un par de días le sugerí de acercarnos a una farmacia a la salida para comprar algo pero… ¿qué quieres que te diga, Light? Tu padre es tozudo como una mula.

—Si, y la tos es lo más jodido de los catarros.

Lo dicho por el policía más joven y la consiguiente aseveración de Aizawa no hicieron más que demostrarle hasta qué punto llevaba distraído los últimos días. No solo con el caso Kira, por desgracia, sino que también con cierto detective que en ese momento observaba a su padre estornudar, ensimismado. Consternado, Light se preguntó cómo pudo no haber notado semejante catarro.

—Vamos, no os lo tenéis que tomar a la valiente —restó importancia Soichiro, dirigiéndose a examinar unos informes—. Hay cosas más importantes.

Fue a replicar pero Ryuuzaki le tomó la delantera.

—Tampoco hay que tomarlo a la ligera y, créame, Sr. Yagami, no me sirve de nada la ayuda de un hombre que debido al resfriado, la mucosidad y la tos, sufre, con un 95% de probabilidad, o un embotellamiento mental o un dolor de cabeza. —Sus palabras, directas e impiadosas, dejaron a todos parados en sus sitios. Light percibió lo que le pareció un suspiro escapar de la boca de su contrario antes de que agregara—: Haga el favor de ir a por medicamento ahora, como ya he dicho: una buena salud es importante. De otra forma no será capaz de exigirse lo suficiente. —Volteó hacia Watari que acababa de entrar—. ¿Quedan de esos helados de fresa?

Sin una hacer ninguna acotación el hombre desapareció un momento para volver, asombrosamente rápido, con el reclamo del detective en un reluciente plato.

—Gracias.

Soichiro, paralizado sobre sus talones mientras contemplaba el intercambio, suspiró y agarró abrigo y cartera.

—Vuelvo en un momento, entonces. Gracias, Ryuuzaki.

Este no contestó, ya enfrentado a la pantalla de su computadora, y tras pasar la sorpresa inicial por la insólita amabilidad del detective y su total naturalidad después, todos le mandaron sonrisas alentadoras al hombre que salía por la puerta. Con excepción de Light, quien mantuvo los ojos en L de forma permanente, confuso por su gesto. Todavía más confuso de lo que ya de por sí estaba con respecto a su persona. Esperó que lo mirara de vuelta y así intentar sondear una pista en la profundidad de su mirada. Pero le fue imposible, pues este ya se había encallado frente al PC dispuesto a hacer como si no hubiera nadie más entre esas cuatro paredes. Light estiró el cuello a ambos lados, destensando, y se sentó también.

Cuando Soichiro regresó unos minutos más tarde, Light se levantó un momento para supervisar que se tomase la medicina y que esta fuera la indicada. Después de eso se centraron exhaustivamente en sus respectivas tareas, no hubo conversaciones insulsas de por medio ni ningún otro contratiempo. Watari vino como un fantasma, trajo consigo el dulce de turno para Ryuuzaki y se fue sin más. Light no lo hubiese notado de haber estado concentrado en los dichosos números estampados en su monitor, pero no lo estaba. Por más que tratara y tratara de detener el flujo de pensamiento que lo conducía una y otra vez hacia el hombre de cabello oscuro, todo intento era en vano. Le intrigaba, joder si le intrigaba el detective de los cojones con delirios asociales. ¿Alguien podía explicarle qué le pasaba? Porque Light no tenía ni puta idea. Por haber, razones había muchas para que Ryuuzaki le hubiera vetado la palabra de un día para otro, pero ninguna de ellas encajaba en lo lógico y realista.

Se cruzó de brazos y piernas, en una pose completamente despreocupada y mirada perdida en la pared mientras repasaba los últimos días. L lo había encadenado a él porque pese a todo seguía sospechando que Light era Kira. Habían tardado en habituarse él uno al otro, especialmente él debido a las múltiples excentricidades del detective, el cual para más índole cayó en depresión. Hubo momentos tensos, nada del otro mundo tratándose de ellos. hasta que llegaron a los golpes porque Ryuuzaki había dicho que quizás quería que él fuera Kira… No, mejor no ir por ese camino. El caso era que pese a sus constantes disentimientos habían logrado algo: encontrar semejanzas que los volvía únicos para comprenderse el uno al otro. Él se había esmerado en ganar la confianza y amistad de Ryuuzaki, qué le había llevado a ello exactamente no era necesario preguntárselo, pero había tenido gestos, detalles, como lo de la cerveza dulce, para con él. ¡Si hasta le había llevado a su sitio secreto! Nunca había llevado a nadie en su vida; era vergonzoso.

Aquel día de descanso estuvo bien, rememoró Light. Algún que otro contratiempo, alguna discrepancia de opinión; Típica insinuación de L acerca de su presunta culpabilidad. Pero todo bien, y al final, antes de irse a dormir, Ryuuzaki parecía incluso ablandado. Sin embargo, al día siguiente “ _ Adiós y muy buenas _ ”. Todo se había torcido sin motivo aparente.

—Tierra llamando a Light —probó Ryuuzaki por tercera vez.

Oír su nombre le sacudió todas las ideas. Cuando miró a su alrededor, parpadeando, notó que varios pares de ojos le estaban observando entre curiosos y divertidos. Oh… 

De un barrido de brazo abierto, se hizo con la situación.

—Perdona. Dime.

Sus ojos como lunas oscuras lo escrutaron por un breve espacio de tiempo antes de hablar.

—El tema de Misa. Me veo en la obligación de volver a insistir.

Light pensó, mientras de fondo oía a Matsuda cotillear acerca del posible origen de su distracción, que Ryuuzaki tenía que ser muy caradura para seguir empecinado en utilizar a Misa después de la rotunda negativa que le dio. Más aún después de su infantil comportamiento recientemente.

—Mira —articuló, escalofriantemente paciente, «me estás sacando de mis casillas», estuvo tentado a decir—, si quieres utilizarla de esa manera puedes hacerlo. Es sencillo: no cuentes con mi apoyo y participación. Estoy seguro que eres lo bastante eficiente como para buscar la forma de persuadirle. —Luego, para sí mismo añadió—: No es que tenga muchas luces la mujer…

—Descuida, Light, está todo pensado. No obstante era preferible tener tu aprobación. —Hizo ademán de decir algo más, pero solo pronunció la primera sílaba antes de girarse hacia uno de los demás, que observaban expectantes el intercambio de opiniones—. Aizawa, ¿cómo ha estado Misa estos días? ¿histérica, calmada? Ilústrame.

Light vio al aludido abrir y cerrar la boca a la vez que trocaba una dudosa mirada con Matsuda.

—En realidad… —Aizawa frunció el ceño y carraspeó—. Lo cierto es que no ha salido de la habitación desde aquello.

—¿¡Desde que mi hijo rompió con ella?!

A la intervención exaltada de Soichiro le acompañó una tos ronca.

—Sí, me temo que… no está muy bien.

Para ser sinceros, no había pensado mucho en Misa y en cómo podría encontrarse tras el fracaso, si es que se podía considerar fracaso, de su relación novelesca. No sentía pena. Más bien se cuestionaba el porqué de tantas sandeces.

Matsuda movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—La pobre Misa-Misa está destrozada. Le he llevado montones de revistas de esas que le chiflan... —Gesticuló con las manos de forma ampulosa— ¡...pero nada! Ni las ha tocado.

Estuvo a punto de decirle al tonto de Matsuda que no le dirigiese esa mirada de circunstancias, porque él no quería saber nada de las nuevas aficiones de Misa o de su estado anímico. Una cosa era no querer ponerla en peligro, otra muy distinta ablandarse por su berrinche caprichoso e inmaduro.

Aún así, se dijo que debía mostrarse indulgente.

—Trataré de hablar con ella más tarde. A ver si se le pasan las tonterías.

Aizawa suspiró, hastiado, manifestando su acuerdo con lo dicho por él.

—Sin embargo, no será necesario que hables con ella, Light.

Ryuuzaki. Varios pares de ojos voltearon hacia el detective.

—¿Qué?

Light, atónito.

—No debes tomarte tantas molestias por alguien como ella —retrucó el escuálido hombre; el tono con el que habló, aunque impasible como de costumbre, fue frío y tajante.

Tras lo que se le antojó como un silencio estúpido, Light no pudo evitar repetir:

—¿Qué?

—Sí, Light, creo que se te han atrofiado las neuronas.

—Por el momento no, pero conviviendo contigo no tengo demasiadas esperanzas de que salgan impunes —respondió, con acritud.

—¿En serio? Creí que te daba guerra.

La forma en que L entonó el último comentario, modulando los graves y rompiéndolos ligeramente, pasó desapercibida para el joven universitario, quien estaba demasiado ocupado dominando la creciente furia en su interior.

—¡No paran! —profirió Matsuda—. Jefe, de verdad que son como el agua y el aceite.

—Vamos, vamos, no empecéis. —Aizawa hizo ademán de acercarse, advirtiendo tormenta.

—Eso, Misa-Misa solo está dolida, como es normal. Tampoco hay que montar un circo de todo esto, chicos.

—¡A callar! —atajaron Light y Ryuuzaki, al unísono, sin siquiera dedicarle un vistazo.

Matsuda se quedó patitieso y con un mohín compungido en su cara, uno que gritaba que lo dejaran de menospreciar así. Pero ellos, inteligentes, depredadores, mentes brillantes, no se sacaban los ojos de encima y absolutamente NO estaban pendientes de algo que no fuera el otro. No importaba que estuvieran dando el espectáculo frente a sus compañeros. Al menos a Light, que no se contuvo, no le importaba.

—¿¡Me vas a decir de una vez por todas que te ocurre!?

Ahogándose en una parsimonia que a Light le ponía los nervios de punta, Ryuuzaki se relamió los labios y no hizo pretensión alguna de ir a decir nada.

Light frunció el ceño.

—¿No? Perfecto. —Tiró del cuello de su camisa, tratando de inculcar raciocinio en el manojo de pensamientos confusos en el que se veía convertido—. ¿Es todo esto por celos? ¿acaso te gusta tanto Misa?

—¡Light…! —fue a intervenir su padre, pero en el último momento decidió guardar silencio.

El detective arqueó las cejas, escéptico.

—Estoy seguro de que te das cuenta de que tus palabras rozan lo absurdo y perforan lo irracional, Light —dijo, carente de emoción.

—No veo por qué. Dijiste que te parecía atractiva.

—Es tonta de remate. —Lo de Ryuuzaki era simplificar.

Y, si bien Light daba fe de que así era, siempre estaba la pequeña posibilidad. Ese 1%, por muy pequeño que fuera, de que el hombre albergara verdaderos sentimientos o una fuerte atracción por la exitosa modelo… Suspiró. Totalmente descabellado si le dedicaba dos pensamientos.

Había una sobrecarga de rigidez y emociones negativas en la atmósfera, que la transformaban en un entorno incómodo y fatigoso. De esos de los que quieres salir huyendo, estirando tus extremidades cuán largas sean con tal de escatimar segundos.

Como conclusión, Light, cansado ya de discutir y cayendo en la cuenta de que con todo el cuartel general —su padre incluido— como espectadores no era la mejor opción, lanzó un último y lacerante vistazo a Ryuuzaki, se sentó en su lugar —del que en algún momento se había levantado— e inspiró profundamente con la pretensión de aflojar tensiones. Casi pudo adivinar las expresiones perdidas de todos a su espalda. O el hecho de que el asiento de Ryuuzaki se había desplazado unos centímetros en virtud del firme, e involuntario, tirón de Light a la cadena.

Lo que no pudo adivinar, fue que al otro todavía le quedaba un gol que encasquetar.

—Además, tengo que confesar que ya no estoy convencido de las inclinaciones que le testifiqué a Misa por videoconferencia hace unas semanas —declaró Ryuuzaki.

Tanto fue el asombro por la naturalidad con la que lo soltó, en un volumen diestramente medido de modo que solo Light lo escuchara, que este, contrario a las diversas reacciones que pudo haber tenido, a duras penas atinó a guardar silencio, haciendo oídos sordos a una realidad que no tardaría en desbaratar todos los esquemas y cimientos en los que hasta entonces se había sustentado su vida.

Esa tarde no fueron a casa de los Yagami, tal y como se dijo por la mañana. No obstante, Light prometió a su padre, en el rellano del primer piso cuando Apolo hacía horas que había decaído, ir al día siguiente sin opción a segundas evasivas o pretextos de ningún tipo. En la habitación, Ryuuzaki y él no hablaron más allá de este y aquel otro comentario insustancial que no correspondía, ni de cerca, a las cavilaciones reinantes en sus activas cabezas. Nada más tocar el colchón, se produjo un efecto somnífero que arrastró a Light a un sopor profundo.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Hacía buen día. Presumiblemente soleado para la época. Era pasado el mediodía y Light hubiera apreciado dar un paseo hasta su casa para bajar la comida. Ahí estaba, sin embargo. Acomodado en un lateral de la lujosa limusina negra, la ventanilla a medio bajar y la vista clavada hacia afuera contemplando el discurrir ininterrumpido del ir y venir urbano. Humo. Contaminación acústica. Hipocresía. Hegemonía de los ineptos. Vileza y despreocupación del día a día. Viendo como estaba el panorama mundial, muy a su pesar debía admitir que podía comprender al Kira genuino, su lógica y determinación. Distaba, no obstante, del método empleado por el asesino.

—¿Joven Yagami, es la siguiente desviación?

La pregunta formulada desde el asiento de conductor lo retrajo de sus pensamientos.

—No, es esta —indicó.

Watari pegó un volantazo que hizo trepidar el vehículo al encimarse, por un momento, en el bordillo del pavimento. Habiendo salido de una de las amplias avenidas céntricas, una de esas que prácticamente recorrían la ciudad de punta a punta, tomaron una constante retahíla de bifurcaciones que conducían a un barrio abierto, luminoso y notablemente adinerado. El camino, empedrado, estaba flanqueado por hileras de árboles de copioso follaje en decadencia invernal y, tras ellos, las viviendas se sucedían una tras otra. Elegantes en su sencillez, todas contaban con un mínimo de dos plantas. Como era el caso de la de los Yagami.

Una vez aparcado el vehículo, Ryuuzaki, bajo ultimátum de Light, despidió al anciano hombre alegando que hacía tiempo que no hacía ejercicio. La hermana del japonés nada más escuchar el ruido del motor había salido disparada como un rayo a abrazar a su consanguíneo, esgrimiendo una amplia sonrisa en sus aniñadas facciones y «Jo, Light, te he extrañado un montón» y «¡Los deberes de Filosofía son súper difíciles!». Sachiko, aunque más comedida, tampoco se había quedado corta.

Las presentaciones se llevaron a cabo de forma escueta y sin demasiados aderezos. Ryuuzaki y la madre de Light fueron cordiales; Sayu ni siquiera se molestó en disimular el sentimiento de recelo profesado hacia el detective, así como no disimuló la bizarra fascinación por ver a dos hombres encadenados. Fascinación que turbó a Light al relacionarla con la dudosa, y concienzudamente omitida, declaración del detective el día anterior, que dicho sea de paso continuaba sin catalogar.

—He preparado té de  _ Sakura _ , flor de cerezo, ¿es de tu gusto Ryuuzaki? —La mujer depositó sobre la mesa una bandeja, sobre la cual reposaba un tradicional juego de té de porcelana oscura—. Sino puedo apañar algo más. —Meditó— Creo que nos quedaba té  _ Matcha _ , y…

Ryuuzaki se vio graciosamente apurado.

—No es necesario, el  _ Sakura _ es perfecto —dijo—. No quiero causar molestias.

—¡Oh! Pero no es ninguna molestia. —Extendió la vasija humeante en su dirección—. Solemos hacer de este porque a mi hijo le encanta, de pequeño le hacía ascos con la cara cuando su padre lo tomaba pero en su adolescencia, si no me equivoco en su quinceavo cumpleaños, le hicimos creer que era sake, ¡y le encantó!

Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que suspiraba por las ocurrencias de su madre. Mala idea aquella de juntar dos mundos completamente diferentes de su vida, no le apetecía ser el objeto de mira de las convencionales charlas familiares en las que el individuo invitado es fustigado con vicisitudes de la infancia. Tomó su propio té y le dio un sorbo.

—En realidad tenía perfecta conciencia de que era té de flor de cerezo —aclaró Light. Si tenía que guiarse por el semblante críptico de Ryuuzaki no podía asegurar que este le creyese.

—¡No seas vergonzoso, Light! —Sayu, que había desaparecido por el hueco de la escalera hacía unos minutos, arrastró una silla y la situó cerca de ellos para seguidamente acodarse sobre la mesa y recostar la barbilla en las manos—. Entonces, ¿nunca os quitáis las esposas? ¿y como os lo montáis para ducharos? ¿dormís en la misma cama?

A la primera pregunta Light fue digno de fotografía, el líquido rosado escupido sobre la mesa también. Tosió con fuerza y, si hubiera sido otra persona la que preguntaba y no su hermana, la hubiera fulminado con la mirada. Apenas escuchó la exclamación escandalizada de su madre y la leve reprimenda que le fue dada a Sayu.

El brillo vivaracho reflejado en los ojos de la adolescente, mudó en un mohín tristón e inconforme.

—Jopeta, ¿qué pasa? Tengo curiosidad.

—De hecho, eso es muy comprensible dado que no es una situación que te encuentras a menudo —dijo Ryuzaki.

Light hubiera creído que el detective se habría alterado aunque fuera un poco con la franqueza de su hermana, pero fue patente su gran equivocación al escucharlo hablar con temple y mofosa inocencia. En un extraño estado de clarividencia, se preguntó si alguna vez dejaría de errar en sus deducciones al tratar la escabrosa maraña de reacciones, emociones y pensamientos que conformaban la psicología del otro hombre.

Los párpados de Sayu se entornaron en una recelosa mirada dirigida única y exclusivamente al detective. A Light no le pasó desapercibida, pero tampoco resultaba algo sorprendente el saber que la chica le profesaba tal animadversión.

—¿Y bien? —Hizo uso de una insolencia íntegra de la pubertad—. Así que os acostáis juntos.

Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Light decidió echar el freno en ese mismo instante aprovechando que su madre había ido a atender una llamada.

—Ya basta, Sayu. Tu y yo sabemos que no te estás comportando de forma adecuada.

ㅡ¡Pero, Light…! —pretendió reprochar sin éxito.

—Es de mí de quién estás hablando. Encima delante de mamá.

Vio como su hermana desviaba la vista.

—Pero no es nada malo… —musitó.

Light notó los ojos apabullantes y negros de Ryuuzaki fijos en él; suspiró y trató de ser selectivo con la elección de palabras.

—¿Estamos discutiendo si es moralmente correcto? —preguntó, buscando la mirada de su hermana—. Lo único que he dicho es que tu comportamiento está siendo de mal gusto e, aparcando el que sea más o menos correcto, tú sabes muy bien que lo que has dicho y buscado insinuar es mentira —dijo.

—No quería molestarte por un día que vienes a vernos…

La chica ya se veía merecidamente acongojada y las cuencas de los ojos tenían un destello acuoso, por lo que Light, suavizando el tono, le puso el punto a la “ _ i _ ” con una última acotación.

—Estoy seguro que a mí no, pero creo que a alguien le debes una disculpa.

Ryuuzaki, que había estado centrado en su té como una muestra de respeto y de ofrecer privacidad para la pequeña riña causada por el berrinche de la joven, volteó hacia Light y, sorprendido, abrió un poco los ojos cuando Sayu se dirigió a él con las mejillas encendidas.

—Lo siento, Ryuuzaki... No debí decir las cosas que dije —masculló, las palabras pesadas en su boca.

Él parpadeó.

—No pasa nada. Tú misma has dicho que no era nada peyorativo. —Removió la cucharilla en el té—. Además, comprendo cómo te sientes, soy la figura que ha apartado a Light de tu lado y que lo acusa de ser un asesino, tu comportamiento es lo mínimo que hay que esperar. —Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Aún más a tu edad.

Divertido, Light contempló a su hermana inflar los cachetes medio enfurruñada, y sintió, con una mezcolanza de ironía y extenuación, como su enfado con su compañero iba revirtiendo hasta distorsionarse en una emoción extraña en la cual, para su propio asombro, dominaba una acuciante necesidad de hacer las paces con él. ¿Desde cuando funcionaba así? Él nunca se había visto entre la espada y la pared por reconciliarse con nadie, no con esa desconcertante sencillez.

_ «Quizás»,  _ pensó,  _ «es por eso del mutuo entendimiento, de no sentir que hablamos de cosas diferentes como me sucede con el resto de la gente». _

Después del reciente altercado, Sachiko no se demoró demasiado en unírseles. Su rostro era el epítome de la exasperación.

—Qué pesados los de Telefónica —se quejó—. Se enrollan más que las persianas y me sabe mal dejarles con la palabra en la boca. —Sirvió un poco más de té en cada taza—. Pero mira que son inoportunos —añadió.

Light rio suavemente y comentó:

—Tómatelo con calma, mamá.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin mayor trascendencia. Para su desgracia, sí terminaron hablando, en su mayoría, de diversas anécdotas de lo más pintorescas acerca de los “ _ años mozos _ ” del primogénito de los Yagami. Ryuuzaki no se explayó demasiado, sino que permitió que madre y hermana se deshicieran en chistosas remembranzas, mientras que él se limitaba a apostillar esto y aquello, o a preguntar de forma estratégica cuando creía conveniente ahondar en más detalle para su propio deleite.

A Light no le molestó.

Cuando por mutuo acuerdo decidieron que había llegado la hora de regresar al cuartel, Ryuuzaki observó, lo más apartado que le permitía la cadena y con una incipiente incomodidad desgranándole el estómago, como Light se despedía de las dos mujeres entre abrazos y promesas de cuidarse. Advirtió que el japonés no se sentía confortable en esa abierta expresión de cariño; y sospechaba que no era solo por su presencia allí, dudaba que fuera diferente en privado. No obstante, se manejaba bien, agradable con tal de contentar en cierto modo a sus seres queridos.

Tragó en seco y sus manos ocultas en el interior de los bolsillos cosquillearon.

Le había dado muchas vueltas. Muchísimas. A Kira. Al caso. A su implacable intuición, la de la experiencia, que le instaba a desconfiar de Light sin remordimiento; a su otra intuición, una más humana y joven, que le susurraba incansablemente si acaso era ciego; si no veía que en ese Light de ojos dorados como soles, puros, no había cupo para tan gran y vil teatro. Sintiéndose desasosegado, contempló como el objeto de sus reflexiones se inclinaba sobre el oído de su hermana. La expresión plasmada en su rostro hablaba de complicidad y secreto.

Se llevó un pulgar a la boca, intrigado al ver en Sayu un matiz sorprendido.

_ «¿Qué le estás diciendo a tu hermana, Light?». _

El trayecto de vuelta no fue apresurado, y, contrario a lo que hubo temido, la presión había desaparecido. No se sentían comprometidos a decir algo solo por llenar el vacío. El silencio. Por lo que restó en un camino de lo más agradable; al menos si hacías la vista gorda ante la diversificación de especulaciones que los transeúntes, por las miradas que les echaban, se estaban figurando acerca de ellos. Ryuuzaki recién se percataba de que, tal vez, había actuado de forma demasiado peculiar tras el día de descanso. No había sido adrede. Se sentía expuesto y confuso, nervioso con su sola presencia, y había optado por recluirse en su burbuja a la menor oportunidad. No estaba acostumbrado a esas emociones.

Soltar a Light la bomba, inmisericorde como un aguijón venenoso, había sido una maniobra con espada de doble filo. Como hubo esperado, insinuar que tal vez no le gustaran las chicas había tenido un efecto retroactivo en el universitario, quien de forma inmediata había pasado de manifestar su irritación a los cuatro vientos a encerrarse en un hermético mutismo. Pero esa acción también suponía para L el quedarse prácticamente en cueros ante él.

Light se detuvo frente al colosal edificio del cuartel de investigaciones. L frenó en seco; la cadena resonó cuando las esposas entrechocaron.

Desde esa perspectiva, no pudo evitar apreciar como el lacio cabello castaño, influido por el viento, acariciaba la tersa piel del cuello. Más abajo, una amplia espalda captó su atención.

—Aún deben estar dentro. —Miró el reloj de pulsera—. Las siete y media.

—Seguramente.  —No sabía muy bien qué quería decir Light con eso.

De pronto, perdió la fantástica visión para encontrarse con una mejor. Los cálidos y ambarinos ojos le miraron.

—¿Cuanto crees que avanzaremos hoy en la investigación desde ahora, al subir, hasta la hora de plegar? —preguntó Light.

L parpadeó y lo pensó un momento.

—Esa es una pregunta complicada. Supongo que te diría que no gran cosa, pero a veces cuando menos lo esperamos hay un golpe de suerte.

—¿Pero lo más lógico es…?

—Pues… —Vaciló, sin perder de vista a Light—. No te sigo. ¿A dónde quieres llegar? Justo ahora, admito que estás haciendo un gran trabajo al confundirme, Light.

El aludido soltó lo que pareció una risa nerviosa, crujió su cuello a derecha e izquierda y tecleó un número en su móvil.

Olvidando temporalmente lo surrealista del hecho de que aquella fuera su primera conversación decente en unos días, y con demasiada materia pendiente, Ryuuzaki ladeó el cuerpo unos centímetros tratando de mirar.

—¿A quién llamas?

—Aguarda.

—Sí.

Ryuuzaki no podía adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Sentía asco por la insinuación acerca de una posible atracción hacia los hombres? Temía la respuesta. ¿Le causaba confusión? Le preocupaba su opinión, pero era justamente eso, que tuviese en tal consideración el parecer de Light, lo que le traía de cabeza; porque había comenzado a sentir cosas, cosas extrañas, como mariposeos, como bamboleos en su caja torácica cuando el otro estaba cerca.

Light había pasado de la víctima que no entiende el por qué es ignorado, a cabrearse sin entenderlo tampoco, a, ahora, lucir mucho más relajado. Aunque L dudaba que su sosiego fuera porque lo hubiera comprendido ya.

—¿Papá? Soy yo.

Abrió los ojos al escucharlo. ¿Para qué llamaba a su padre si este estaba a un minuto de distancia?

—No, no ha pasado nada, no te preocupes. —Hizo una pausa—. Mamá y Sayu están bien, sí. Hemos estado tomando el té y me han avergonzado con anécdotas de la infancia, con total probabilidad Ryuuzaki me habrá chutado del pedestal. —Sus ojos se cruzaron un segundo que hizo vibrar cada célula de Ryuuzaki. Light rió a algo que dijo su padre—. Sí, escucha, nosotros no iremos directamente al cuartel de investigaciones, espero que no os importe.

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Si se hallaban frente al edificio. Desconfiado, expectante a su pesar, entrecerró los ojos.  _ «¿Qué estás planeando, Light? ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Kira o simplemente…?». _

—Ajá, podéis tomaros la libertad de plegar antes hoy. Palabras textuales de Ryuuzaki. —Jugueteó con su pelo, cabizbajo—. De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana, entonces. Adiós.

Colgó y guardó el aparato con un rápido movimiento. Luego se volvió hacia Ryuuzaki, a quien se quedó mirando unos segundos con una vacilante expresión en sus apuestas facciones.

—La suplantación de identidad es un delito y tú lo haces justo en mis narices —hizo notar Ryuuzaki.

—Soy tu sospechoso número uno. —Se encogió de hombros como si eso lo explicara todo—. Vamos —dictaminó.

—Me parece recordar que estabas enfadado… —Tenía que ganar tiempo, tiempo para hilvanar aquella Odisea de sucesos inesperados—, ¿me confundí?

—Aún lo estoy. En parte. Por eso quiero… No, espera, no quiero. Por eso me debes una explicación. —L abrió la boca y elevó las cejas, socarrón. Light, haciendo acopio de paciencia, aclaró—. Sabes bien que no me puedes engañar por mucho tiempo, Ryuuzaki. Sé que me aprecias y que la única razón por la que no me consideras tu amigo es por tus sospechas acerca de Kira. Pero… Me di cuenta el otro día, en la playa, viendo “ _ El club de los poetas muertos _ ”, también; de que todo eso es secundario.

—Debe ser una de mis excentricidades, como tu las llamas, pero por mi parte no veo secundario el que seas un asesino —increpó Ryuuzaki.

—No me refiero a eso.

Comenzó a caminar. L no las tenía todas consigo, pero lo siguió, consciente de que no había alternativa posible. No cuando sus siguientes palabras calaron con tanta fuerza bajo su piel, atravesando sus órganos.

—Lo que quiero decir es que somos únicos, Ryuuzaki. No hay nadie que te comprenda como yo y viceversa, nadie me va a comprender nunca como lo haces tú. No importa si yo soy Kira y tú eres L, mientras solo sean especulaciones y no hechos me tendrás el respeto que merece un amigo. Porque aunque te lo niegues a ti mismo en tu cabeza… ya hace tiempo que me consideras tu amigo, y me refiero a un amigo de verdad.

Solo podía apreciar su perfil, dado que Light avanzaba hacia el frente empecinado como una mula. No obstante, se percató de la tensión en los músculos de la cara, en la forma en que su boca era una línea firme y en el tono inhumanamente sereno que utilizó al hablar.

—Resulta inesperado lo sentimental que eres, Light.

Fue un reproche y no lo fue. Sus piernas deslizándose por inercia tras el universitario. Muchas dudas en la cabeza. Mucho de todo un poco. Y aún deduciendo a dónde se dirigían, no pudo evitar sentirse vagamente indispuesto por el borrascoso porvenir.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que habían llegado, abriéndose paso entre las espesas ramas del bosque que, en esta ocasión, se fundía con la noche como si fuera parte de ella. Light sintió la humedad de la superficie rocosa calar la tela de sus pantalones blancos al sentarse y pensó que, de haber sabido el desenlace de los acontecimientos, hubiera tenido el miramiento de no ponerse esos que tanto le gustaban.

Contempló el paisaje justo delante de él, sin animarse todavía a mirar a la persona acuclillada a su lado. La última vez que fueron —Light lo llamaba el principio de todo—, el crepúsculo era la principal función, deslumbrando todo a su paso; esta vez, con el invierno cada día más cercano y teniendo en cuenta la hora, la oscuridad ya había despertado y se había hecho con el poder. Era luna creciente. Eran estrellas o una galaxia entera, desperdigadas por el cielo como pinceladas de un pintor bohemio. Era el suave oleaje de un momento de paz. Era magia y olor a mar y a libertad. Era precioso.

—Deberías dejar de actuar así.

La voz de Ryuuzaki, en lugar de romper el hechizo, tuvo el efecto de un nuevo instrumento agregado a la melodía.

Light se removió.

—¿Así como? —Guardó silencio un momento pero no recibió respuesta—. Lo sé. Pareciera que este lugar saque a flote toda la negatividad, ¿verdad? Hasta convertirlo en un remanso de paz —dijo.

Una ola un poco más alta que las demás alcanzó los zapatos de Light y los pies desnudos de Ryuuzaki; sus deportivas reposando en una roca cercana. Movió los dedos ante el frío contacto antes de hablar.

—Te gusta mucho hacerte el poético.

—Me gusta leer. Los grandes filósofos, Aristóteles, Nietzsche, Platón…

—Te preguntaría por qué me traes aquí de nuevo —interrumpió.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Light pudo jurar que había escuchado a L tragar saliva por un momento. ¿Estaba nervioso? Él también lo estaba. Si alguien le preguntara el motivo no sabría qué respuesta ofrecer, no que fuera certera y sincera consigo mismo.

—Temo la respuesta. —se aventuró Ryuuzaki, por fin.

Ante el temblor en su voz, una duda marcada que nunca antes había creído apreciar en él, Light volteó a mirarlo y lo encontró con la vista clavada en el firmamento. La iluminación de la luna y las estrellas, tal cual marfil intangible, caía sobre la piel nívea de su rostro, cuello y manos. Lucía casi fantasmal.

—Creo que… No estás tan equivocado, Light. Sospecho de ti, estoy hecho un lío por primera vez en mi vida. Y eso me asusta, en especial cuando… —Pareció tomar aire y admitió— ...eres el primer amigo  _ de verdad _ que tengo.

El universitario abrió y cerró las manos, tratando de no dejarse dominar por el enfado de los últimos días. Después de todo, Ryuuzaki se estaba sincerando con él y aquello, siendo como era el detective, era demasiado inaudito y especial como para arruinarlo.

—¿Por qué actuaste como un energúmeno estos días? —preguntó—. ¿Solo por el miedo a una traición?

—Energúmeno, sí, supongo que así actué. —Se mordió el pulgar en un gesto mecánico— Soy bastante cobarde en realidad, Light, cuando no se trata de atrapar asesinos, pero también fue por una realización.

Light arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Te diste cuenta de algo importante?

Sin embargo, una sonrisa de esas suyas curvó sus labios hacia arriba. Sonrisa alienígena. Y Ryuuzaki, divertido, no estuvo dispuesto a ir más allá.

—No diré ni una palabra más, Light. No te debo tanto.

Entonces, Light rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y con la boca abierta, como hacía tiempo que no reía. Por lo visto, eso desconcertó al otro hombre.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tú, Ryuuzaki, tú.

—¿Yo soy gracioso? —Y alzó ambos brazos, los agitó de un lado a otro por encima de su cabeza. Se veía de lo más ridículo—. ¿Me iría bien en un circo? Nunca me he considerado gracioso.

—Si haces eso seguro que no —cortó Light. Empero el otro no se dio por aludido ya que siguió realizando movimientos extraños que le recordaron a Light a los que hacían algunas tribus indígenas para sus rituales. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo— Déjalo ya.

—Oh. Claro. No quiero que empieces a escupir tacos como cada vez que te enfadas.

Light se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres el único capaz de hacerme perder las riendas de mí mismo de esa forma. Por lo general me basta con desahogarme en mi cabeza —dijo.

—Aparentar ser demasiado perfecto tiene sus consecuencias, Light.

—Soy perfecto, Ryuuzaki.

—Finges con gran maestría la humildad frente a los demás.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante lo dicho por el detective.

—He aprendido que fingir contigo solo supone empeorar mi situación. Aunque, por lo visto, ser yo mismo me convierte en el Kira idóneo a tus ojos.

—Correcto. Hagas lo que hagas.

—Pues vaya.

El silencio comenzó a ganar terreno de nuevo al mismo tiempo que la noche avanzaba hacia su momento cúspide. Las penumbras eran ahora más profundas que nunca y, proveniente del bosque, de fondo, se apreciaba el “ _ Cri-cri, cri-cri”  _ característico de los grillos en cortejo sexual. Light se sentía raro. Turbado y nostálgico. Nostálgico por la cantidad de recuerdos que conllevaba para él estar en aquella pequeña cala, por las muchas veces que se había apalancado hasta altas horas de la madrugada en el desolado paraje. Turbado por haber traído a Ryuuzaki y por disfrutar de ello.

Su mirada vagabundeó hasta el horizonte para luego descender hasta la cadena que lo aprisionaba, la que censuraba su libertad. Y la que le unía a Ryuuzaki.

—Tus métodos son inhumanos, ¿lo sabías? —comentó y alzó la muñeca haciendo sonar las cadenas en el proceso.

—Solo lo hice porque eras tú.

—Mientes como un cosaco, Ryuuzaki. Pero me siento bipolar con respecto a ti. A veces siento que odio tu forma de hacer las cosas, otras pienso que es simplemente brillante.

Este solo se encogió de hombros.

—A veces el fin justifica los medios —dijo.

Light negó con la cabeza. Nunca se pondrían de acuerdo en eso. Ya hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta. Él era de los que pensaban que cada vida cuenta; Ryuuzaki de los que no dudaban en condenar a alguien a la horca si así salvaba otras cien personas, o si así alcanzaba la resolución de un caso. Sin embargo, no se veía por la labor de batallar ese tema en ese momento. Había algo que, pese a sus persistentes intentos por anularlo, le había estado rondando por la cabeza demasiado. Si se lo seguía callando, y no aprovechaba que Ryuuzaki estaba receptivo, la duda le abrasaría las entrañas.

—Ryuuzaki —lo llamó. El aludido le miró de soslayo, inquisitivo—. Tengo varias preguntas que hacerte pero hay una, en concreto, que necesito que me contestes.

Sin venir a cuento, el detective enarboló un largo y pálido dedo índice. Citó:

—Un buen detective debe hallar sus propias respuestas a los males generales.

Light cerró los ojos, sintiendo que le palpitaba la sien ante la socarronería del otro. Cuando los volvió a abrir lo miró directamente.

—No hago más que intentar analizar tu comportamiento de los últimos días, incluso de antes. Había veces que, de un momento para otro, notaba tu mirada clavada en la nuca, escrutándome desde las sombras. —Se agachó para coger una piedra ovalada del suelo arenoso y la lanzó al mar, tras lo cual prosiguió—. Normal, hasta donde yo sé. Nunca me has dejado de estudiar, con recelo y curiosidad, no me toma por sorpresa. Sin embargo, sí me tomó por sorpresa lo que me dijiste ayer —y especificó en un susurro—, por lo bajini.

En cuanto terminó de decir lo que tenía que decir se percató de que se había instalado una densidad en el atmósfera, una pesadez que antes no había estado ahí. Con un creciente desasosiego como sutiles aleteos en la boca de su estómago, se giró de nuevo hacia su compañero. Se hallaba cabizbajo, rodeaba las piernas encogidas con su manos, y los mechones de pelo, negro como un millar de noches, se disparaban en todas direcciones. Light sintió la incipiente necesidad de tocar su hombro, en su lugar, insistió.

—¿Que quisiste decir?

La mirada oscura se alzó, miró hacia el ir y venir del agua para luego mirarle de vuelta.

—¿Te toma desprevenido?

Light no respondió nada. La expresión del detective no varió ni un ápice, ciñéndose a su habitual falta de emoción.

—Quise decir exactamente lo que dije, ni más ni menos —dijo.

Hacía frío, iban bien abrigados pero la temperatura parecía descender con el paso del tiempo. Entendía muy bien lo que L quería decir. Estaba diciendo que era gay. O, como mínimo, que no le atraían solo las mujeres. Que se había dado cuenta recientemente. Que tenía dudas. Light no veía nada de malo en ello, creía que merecían un respeto como todo el mundo. Los homosexuales, bisexuales, pansexuales. Y aún así… no podía dejar de encontrarlo extraño. Tal vez fuese por su educación, la educación japonesa era bastante retrógrada en ese sentido. En otras partes del mundo las diferentes inclinaciones sexuales eran, si bien aceptadas por la sociedad, no normalizadas; pero en japón ni siquiera estaban reconocidas.

No obstante, lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello…

—Vaya, no lo esperaba, es decir —balbuceó— no es común. Es mejor que no lo digas ante los demás, te perderían el respeto en cierto modo. —De súbito, se dio cuenta de la soberana tontería que estaba diciendo—. ¿Qué digo? Siendo quién eres, dudo que algo cambie porque algo más despunte en ti. Tus manías ya son para suicidarse.

—No estoy muy seguro de si debo tomarme bien tus palabras —hizo notar Ryuuzaki.

Lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello…

Light soltó un sonido que pudo significar cualquier cosa. Tanta labia y tanta mierda, y cuando de verdad la necesitaba las palabras se aglomeraban en el fondo de su garganta embozando el conducto por el que debieran ser expulsadas. Al final, se limitó a mover los hombros arriba y abajo.

Lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello era que hubiera comenzado a dudar de sus inclinaciones en las últimas semanas, estando ambos encadenados.

—Me has dejado en jaque —admitió.

L tomó eso como el punto y final de la conversación, aunque seguramente no era esa la intención del universitario. Tampoco veía conveniente permitirle continuar tirando del hilo en ese tema. Light era inteligente, y brillante. No tardaría en atar cabos y darse cuenta de que la verdadera bomba consistía en un secreto aún mayor y contenía más pólvora de la que podía asimilar.

«Eso si no se ha dado cuenta ya» pensó, al ver su mirada dorada perdida. Casi era capaz de oír el ruido de los engranajes de su mente al ejercer su función. Analizando, como él mismo había admitido antes, cada pista, cada movimiento, cada desliz, cada mirada, hasta dotarlos de un significado en común que le llevase a la respuesta. Solo el hecho de que ni él mismo, L, entendiera la naturaleza de sus recién anidados sentimientos, le brindaba la frágil esperanza de que el otro no se percatara.

Como un títere que es consciente de sus actos pero no los mide, apartó los ojos de la luz reflectante en el mar para toparse con los de Light. De alguna forma, estaban cerca, antes no lo había advertido, pero se habían sentado considerablemente cerca. Y, desde esa distancia, pudo ver el destello de la comprensión flamear el oro de orbes amieladas. Su pecho se contrajo. Asustado por sentirse demasiado humano y porque fuera Kira quién le provocaba ese sentimiento, soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Sabías que el oro fundido era de los minerales más reclamados en el pasado?

—¿Lo dices por el color de mis ojos? —susurró Light, medio ido; el aliento hizo cosquillas a Ryuuzaki en la cara. ¿Tan cerca estaban?

Se estaban mirando a los ojos y de repente las pupilas de Light, pequeñas como pepitas, se movían con lentitud de un lado a otro mientras escrutaban su rostro al completo. Ante tal inspección, sintió que podría atragantarse hasta con la garganta seca, sin una gota de saliva. ¿Por qué el ambiente estaba siendo acogido por ese aire íntimo, y extraño, que no venía a cuento? Haciendo acopio de una franqueza intrínseca en él y, pensando que el tiempo que llevaban mirándose a esa distancia era más del atribuido como  _ normal _ por la educación japonesa y no-japonesa, preguntó:

—¿Quieres besarme, Light?

El aludido despertó de su ensoñación y se alejó como movido por un resorte.

—¿Pero qué dices? —Sonaba alterado e, incluso en la oscuridad, Ryuuzaki pudo distinguir que las mejillas se le habían encendido como dos linternas—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Puede ser. Porque yo sí quiero —confesó.

Y se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con suavidad. Tentativa pero firmemente.

Light abrió los ojos hasta que estos casi se le salieron de sus órbitas; L lo atrapó de la nuca y presionó el beso, a la vez que cerró los ojos mientras sentía que se abandonaba a aquel acto tan loco como arrebatador. Los labios de Light eran cálidos y húmedos, y tenerlos sobre los suyos le hacía sentirse con las emociones a flor de piel, algo completamente nuevo para él.

Entonces lo supo. Que estaba perdido.

Porque no sabía cómo manejar lo que sentía por Light sin dejar de ser L.


End file.
